


The Flower Crown & The Two Swords

by itzloonatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzloonatic/pseuds/itzloonatic
Summary: Chaewon is the Crown Princess of Xiwang, the Captain of the Army and the most skilled swordswoman of the entire realm. She does not need a bodyguard.But after Chaewon is attacked in her private chambers and the King forces her to work with a certain very disagreeable bodyguard, she will have to fight battles she'd never imagine herself involved in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This story is an adaptation of an Eunxiao story of mine, uploaded on my aff. It's the exact same story, but this time, with Hyewon as the main pairing, because I thought they would be perfect for the characters and the plot c:
> 
> (also because a friend of mine was saying we orbits needed more historical hyewon stories, so here I am keke) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! ❤️

Princess Chaewon walked to her favorite place in the entire castle – the garden at the back of her room. Tall trees in both sides formed a corridor of fresh, green grass, leading to a clearing, with a large pond, koi fish swimming around in it. The place where she could be in peace, connected to the four elements. 

Her meditation ground. 

She sat with crossed legs, placing her sword on the grass, next to her body. Straightening her back and resting her hands on her knees facing upward, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, as usual, she willed herself to feel her body in connection with her surroundings, to stay present in the moment. Not the past, not the future, not her worries – they had no place here. 

The princess was one with the nature. She could hear the birds chirping in the trees, the grass and tree leaves dancing with each other, and the sound of the water splashing as the fish swam close to the surface. 

After some time, an odd sound coming from the trees took her out of her trance. The breeze around the leaves sounded different, as if a body moved through them. Was it a squirrel? Or a... person? 

An unknown smell reached her nose. 

There were three of them, approaching from inside the trees. Chaewon didn’t move an inch. She wanted, whoever it was, to approach her. She would act when she felt like, and only if she must. If they were coming for her, they would get overconfident if they thought she was unaware. 

And when she heard the clink of unsheathed swords, on either side of her, she knew it was time. 

Opening her eyes, Chaewon rolled on her back, and as to not waste any time with returning to a standing position, she used the strength on her palms to keep her stable as her legs rose to the air and kicked both of the invader’s jaws. 

They hadn’t even hit the floor when the other person charged towards her. She let her legs fall to the back so they met ground again, and still crouching, she grabbed her sword, making it just in time to block a frontal blow. They tried to hit her with the hilt of the sword – they weren't trying to kill her. 

Chaewon managed to stand up, while still defending every blow, the clash of the blades echoing thought the air, scaring the birds away. The hooded, masked figure, had a clear advantage on her. He was likely male and a full head taller. But his moves were sloppy, slow, and badly premeditated. He couldn't match her dexterity. With one swift movement of her sword, Chaewon disarmed the man, kicking his gut right next, making him growl in pain. 

But she was now surrounded by the three of them, who had already regained their postures. 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Chaewon asked, her voice firm and intimidating. "If you're looking for a fight, I highly suggest you leave. You're no match for me." She spun her sword in her hand a couple times. 

None of them dared to speak, as expected. She let out a chuckle, not lowering her guard. 

They charged at her. 

Blocking the blow coming at her right side with her sword, she grabbed the wrist of the one who had lost his sword earlier, stopping him, and kicked the other who charged at her at her knee, making him stumble and hit the ground. She twisted his wrist, making his body follow the movement or else she would break it. Hearing the man she just kicked running back to her, she quickly ducked, kicking his shin hard enough for him to hit the ground. 

In a second of silence, Chaewon heard it. Steps... louder, closer. 

The guards were on their way towards them. When the men noticed the approaching squad, they split in different directions and took off in a run. They had planned it to the utmost detail. 

"Your Highness!" A guard said, as he ordered the rest of the group to chase the intruders. "Are you hurt?" 

"No. They just..." 

"I'm going to ring the alarm bell!" Another guard said, running his walk back. He turned to another colleague. "You, go inform His Majesty about this." 

"No!" Chaewon interrupted. "I'll talk to him later. Don't worry, it was nothing serious." 

"With all my respect, Your Highness, this is a matter that concerns your security. His Majesty must know. We need to take appropriate precaution measures to prevent further incidents." 

Chaewon sighed. 

"We'll accompany you to your room." 

♚♚♚

Chaewon stepped inside her room, closing the door behind her. 

"Oh, welcome back, Your Highness!" The woman cleaning her room said with her smile that Chaewon found brighter than the first rays of sun at dawn. 

"What do I need to do for you to finally call me by my name, Jiwoo?" Chaewon playfully punched her shoulder. "You’re my best friend. As the Princess, I order you to call me Chaewon from this moment forward." 

Jiwoo had been Chaewon's handmaid for a couple years now, and they had become best friends in no time. Since Chaewon spent a good chunk of her day with her, and their age difference was only one year, Chaewon felt not only cared for, but genuinely understood. 

“As always, using your authority to have your way, I see.” Jiwoo chucked. “But if that’s your wish, I shall comply, Chaewon.” 

The princess smiled, satisfied with her argument. She knew Jiwoo used formalities only to tease her, as their relationship was far too close for that. 

“You’re back earlier than usual.” Jiwoo pointed out, as Chaewon jumped to her bed. 

“Well, I would have meditated for longer if I hadn’t been jumped on by three guys." 

Jiwoo turned to her abruptly, almost dropping her cleaning cloth. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“I was meditating when three hooded men decided it was a good idea to put up a fight with me.” She said nonchalantly. 

“Oh dear, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Jiwoo ran to her. 

“They didn’t lay a finger on me, Jiwoo.” Chaewon smiled. “I’m perfectly fine. I just don’t understand who they were nor what they wanted. For them to be able to break into the castle, either they managed to pass through the guards, or they’re from the inside.” 

“Why would someone from the castle attack you? Or someone from outside, for the matter.” 

“I don’t know, but I don’t insist on knowing either.” 

“How can you be so calm? You could have been killed!" 

"No, not really. They weren't trying to kill me, just knock me out. Probably the typical smartasses thinking they can snatch me away for a ransom." 

"His Majesty need to know!” 

“God, you too? The guards are probably talking to him by now. I’m fine really, there’s no need to make such a fuss over it.” 

Jiwoo looked at her with a dropped chin. 

“Your confidence is enviable, but you need to understand your responsibility. You’re the only princess of this kingdom. You need to keep yourself alive and well at all costs, or Xiwang will have no heir.” 

“I know, that’s why my father trained me so well, and I’m grateful for it.” Chaewon forced a smile. 

Before Jiwoo could scold her a bit more, someone knocked on the door. 

“Your Highness, His Majesty wishes to see you.” The guard from earlier said. 

Chaewon rolled her eyes. 

"See? He's been informed of it, alright." She scoffed, making her way towards the door with arms crossed. 

♚♚♚

“Hello, Father.” 

“My dear daughter, please take a seat! Dinner shall be served soon.” 

As the king sat by the end of the magnanimous dining table, Chaewon sat by his side. 

“I assume you have been made aware of the happenings of this afternoon,” she said. 

“Yes, and I am deeply concerned about your security.” 

“You need not worry, Father. You trained me well.” 

The King smiled and rested his hand on top of his daughter's. 

“Yes, I did, and I don't doubt your abilities. You’re the captain of the army and the swordsman squad, after all.” A proud smile shone on his lips for a few seconds. “But if those men managed to breach our security, then there is certainly some flaw in it that needs to be taken care of. It is necessary to take additional measures to reinforce your protection. Although I am glad you are unharmed, one cannot predict what can happen in the future.” 

“Whatever happens, I will not let anyone touch me, you know that. I’ve never been defeated in combat, careless men like those would never stand a chance against me.” 

“I know you are the best swordsman and fighter this kingdom has seen, and I am as proud of you as I could be. However, this time it was three individuals. Next time, it could be more. Remember what I have taught you about the strength of numbers. Because I am concerned this could have a sequel, I took the decision of assigning a personal guard for you.” 

Chaewon widened her eyes. 

“Father, I-I don’t want a body guard. I don’t need it. I’m too old for a babysitter.” 

“Watch your language, daughter.” The King’s tone was not altered in the slightest, though Chaewon felt the lingering authority in his words. “It does not matter whether you need it or needn’t. It is always better to be safe rather than sorry. I also reinforced the security around the castle and asked for a thorough investigation on this breech and a possible identity for these men.” 

Chaewon dropped her head and her lips formed a thin line. The King smiled and hit his glass with a fork two times. 

Steps echoed in the room. She looked behind her and the figure of a woman faded in from the dark corridor. She wasn’t particularly tall, but she still towered over Chaewon’s petite build. Her form was wider and far sturdier and more muscular than her own. She would not be the most dexterous fighter, but her balance and sheer strength would potentially be outstanding. 

Chaewon scanned her face, from the small, lazy almond shaped eyes, her tall and prominent nose, to her uniquely-shaped lips. Triangular lips that resembled a bow and looked permanently settled on a frown. Her overall posture communicated seriousness, arrogance and disregard. 

Chaewon wanted to let her chin drop in surprise, but decided to keep her expression locked, to match the semblance of the woman. 

“Your Majesty, Your Highness,” The woman said, bowing to the two of them. 

“Thank you,” the King said, then turning to Chaewon. “The Captain of the Guard appointed this woman as the most skilled guard apart from himself. My daughter, she goes by the name of Son Hyejoo. I have just personally observed this woman in combat and judge that her skillset is different than yours, and therefore, will largely complement your weaknesses in combat. I place my trust on the both of you to cooperate in a way that will make you a near invincible pair, in the best interest to keep the princess and therefore the lineage of this Kingdom in safety.” 

\---

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll be posting a new chapter every Thursday and Monday! So please look forward to it ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

“For Heaven’s sake.” Chaewon stormed inside her room, exhaling through her nostrils. 

Jiwoo sat by the window, sewing something. She turned her head and observed Chaewon falling face down on the mattress. 

“What’s the matter, Chaewon?” 

Before an actual answer, Chaewon let out a long growl of frustration. 

“My father thought it was a good idea to get me a body guard.” 

“Oh, but that’s great!” 

Chaewon looked at her in disbelief, her brows drawn together. 

“Great?! Great, Jiwoo? I don’t want a body guard! Do I look like I need a body guard?” 

Jiwoo bit back a chuckle. Chaewon looked like a little girl throwing a tantrum. 

“I think it’s a very good measure of security and your own protection,” She said, returning her attention to the fabric on her hands. 

“Come on Jiwoo, not you too…” Chaewon grabbed her pillow to bury her face in it. 

“Is he outside?” Jiwoo asked. 

“It’s a she, at least. And yes, she’s outside. Her name's Hyejoo and she’s the best guard of the squad. Father said she needs to be with me at all times.” 

“Oh, you seem to know a lot about her already.” 

Chaewon shot her a glare. 

“These exact words were said by my father five minutes ago, it’s normal that I still remember them.” 

“Of course.” Jiwoo bit back a mischievous smile this time. “I’m sure you’ll get along well.” 

♚♚♚

Never. 

Chaewon hated her presence. She didn’t want or need her around. Hyejoo was like a shadow that followed her everywhere. Worse, actually, since she was there even when there was no light to cast any shadow. 

Hyejoo didn’t say a word. She just followed, with her perfect posture, and her flawless features didn’t move an inch. Chaewon wondered if she was a machine of some kind, instead of a human being. It was not like she wanted her to talk, but… it felt even more awkward. 

And when she did talk, Hyejoo got to Chaewon's nerves way too easily. 

“Can you please leave? I can’t concentrate with you here,” The princess said, without turning to face Hyejoo. 

She sat in the grass for meditation, while Hyejoo stood a few meters behind her, leaning against a tree, and Chaewon could feel her eyes on her. 

“It is my job to be around you and protect you, Your Highness.” 

Chaewon signed loudly, not minding if she heard it or not. 

“As, perhaps you know, and if you don’t, you should... I don’t need any protection. I’m the Captain of the Army and the best swordsman of this kingdom, aside from my father. I don’t need a guard to babysit me.” 

“I understand, and your abilities are indeed incredible, but as His Majesty said, your safety is more important.” The words left Hyejoo's mouth almost like a machine. 

“But I am the Princess of this kingdom, so I order you to leave right now.” Chaewon turned and looked straight into her eyes, making her voice as fierce as she could. 

“With all respect, Your Highness, but I have orders from His Majesty, and we are both aware that His Majesty has the supreme authority in this realm.” 

Chaewon balled her fists on her lap, burying her nails on her palms. How dared she?! 

“In fact, I don’t want you to stand all this time there, you’re going to get bored and tired. Just go back to the castle and have some rest, will you?” If playing authority didn’t work, how about pretending she actually cared? 

Hyejoo bowed for a couple seconds. 

“I really appreciate your kindness and worry, Your Highness, but I’m fine. And I will not be bored, I like the nature very much. And observing Your Highness from this close is to my likings, as well.” 

Chaewon couldn't have heard it right, could she? 

“L-Look, I just want my moment alone to meditate. I can’t concentrate with you there.” She sounded almost desperate now. 

“So, why don’t you, Your Highness, take this as an opportunity to improve your skills? I always hear that meditation is about being in peace with all of your surroundings.” 

And for the first time, Chaewon saw some kind of movement on her face. A smirk?! 

Hyejoo couldn’t be for real. 

♚♚♚

Chaewon thought she would get used to her company. 

Oh, how wrong she was. 

Her capacity of tolerating her kept on decreasing with each passing day. Hyejoo had a way to get to her that nobody else ever did. She always seemed to have an answer ready in the tip of her tongue to shatter Chaewon's arguments. And the way she talked to her… Insolent, at best. 

Chaewon was done getting dressed for her first training session in the morning when a knock on the door made her turn her head. After an affirmative answer, the door opened. 

“May I, Your Highness?” Hyejoo asked, peeking inside. 

Seeing the mix of expressions in Chaewon's features, Jiwoo walked to the door. 

“I’m going to the kitchens to get your breakfast.” She said, earning a wide-eyed look from Chaewon. 

Jiwoo excused herself and left, closing the door. 

“What could you possibly want so early in the morning?” Chaewon asked, grabbing her sword and hanging it on her waist. 

“I just wanted to wish Your Highness a good morning,” Hyejoo said with a light bow. 

The princess was left surprised and with no words to roll off her tongue. 

“A-And couldn’t you wait for it? You can leave now.” 

“Not even a thank you, or good morning to you too? How cruel, Your Highness.” Hyejoo took a step forward. 

As a reaction, Chaewon took a step back. 

“Cruel? I don't owe you anything. Where’s your respect, you little-" 

"Were you about to offend me, Your Highness? That proves my point. And way to thank your body guard, don’t you think?” Another step forward. 

Y-You?! 

“Listen up. I don’t tolerate this kind of behavior. If you don’t want to suffer any consequences, I suggest you leave in this exact moment without one more word.” 

Hyejoo looked up at the ceiling, like she was considering it, and looked back at her eyes with a smirk. 

“And what if I don’t? What is the princess going to do?” 

And with another step forward from Hyejoo, Chaewon retreated until her back met the wall. Her knees trembled and her teeth gritted against each other, holding her fists that wanted to punch Hyejoo so hard. 

“Leave immediately. It’s an order, Hyejoo.” 

The guard chuckled, daring to walk even closer to Chaewon. She towered her, making the princess look like a little kid in fear. 

“I like how you take advantage of being a princess to look superior. Well, let me tell you you’re just an insecure, annoying, spoiled, petty brat-” 

Chaewon grabbed on Hyejoo’s collar and brought her face close to hers, her eyebrows twitching in anger. 

“If you say one more word, I swear you’ll never grab a sword and a shield ever again.” Chaewon spat. 

“What will you do? Tell your Father?” 

“If I have to.” 

“Go ahead then. And you want me to stay away from you, right? May your wish become true,” Hyejoo said with a satisfying smile. 

Chaewon released the grip. Hyejoo fixed her clothes and before turning to leave, she approached her and aimed for her ear. 

“One day, you might be so deep in trouble that you will wish with all your might that I could be there. So be careful what you wish for.” 

♚♚♚

The words kept ringing in Chaewon's ears the whole day. 

Nobody, ever, had fronted her like that. It was inconceivable that she would dare say those words to her without as much as a glint of fear or hesitation in her eyes. Chaewon shouldn’t let them get to her, but it was the first time she'd felt so... insulted, so diminished. 

She hated – no, she dreaded Hyejoo. Her only wish was that she'd just disappear from her life. Maybe her plea had reached the heavens, as she hadn't seen her all day. Chaewon didn’t have a shadow following her around anymore, or someone to disrespect her. 

All throughout the day, she kept looking back, making sure she wasn’t being followed. 

At last, her time to be alone had arrived. Chaewon sat on the grass, thanking heavens for being truly alone. She missed the feeling of being alone with the nature, without an unwanted presence around. 

But then why couldn’t she concentrate at all? She got used to Hyejoo's presence, and learned how to focus with another presence nearby. 

Chaewon felt uneasy, a knot on her stomach slowly forming. She shot her eyes open and looked at her surroundings. Was she becoming paranoid? 

Closing her eyes again, she tried once more to concentrate and gather the elements around her. 

But now, something did, in fact, distract her. She stood abruptly, looking around her. 

“Hyejoo, is that you?” She asked. “If you’re trying to play a prank on me, I’ll make sure that my threat becomes a reality.” 

No answer came. Chaewon breathed heavily and turned in front. When she noticed, it was almost too late. 

She used her right arm to block a blow that went directly at her head and quickly kicked the person's chest, but another figure was already by her left side, grabbing her arm. Chaewon struggled to set herself free, as the man had an impossibly strong grip, so she launched for his neck. She felt the grip on her arm being released, and finally managed to set free, shoving the man to the ground, hitting his head hard on the soil. Before she could beat the living soul out of him, an arm snaked around her neck, pulling her back. As her lungs gasped for oxygen, she gathered all her strength to grab the man's clothes by his shoulders. Leaning forward and with a strong push, she sent him flying forward, hitting the ground with his back. 

Chaewon choked as she allowed herself to breathe. She didn’t have a second to grasp what happened around her – two other men grabbed her arms as another held her from behind, an arm around her neck and a knife way too close to her face. 

“We won’t hurt you if you don’t fight back.” His voice was deep, yet calm and soothing. 

“Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?!” Chaewon struggled, and even though she could be stronger than them individually, this time she'd failed to immobilize each one isolated. She couldn't break free from the strength of three men holding her in place. 

“Just cooperate with us, will you?” He ignored her questions. 

Chaewon felt the blood boiling in her veins and her knees tremble. There was no way she would be defeated and taken by this kind of scum. 

She looked down at his hand and without thinking, she opened her mouth and dug her teeth on it, while elbowing the hardest she could on his stomach. Chaewon felt the taste of blood in her mouth as the blade of his knife cut her cheek. The man finally released her and immediately she turned to her right, spiting the blood in her mouth to the man’s eyes, making him stumble back. 

A punch came from her left but Chaewon dodged it just in time. Twirling her body, she released herself from the last one’s grip. Giving him no time to act, she kicked his gut, making him take a step back, and then she performed a spinning roundhouse kick, landing her foot right on his face, knocking him down at once. 

The princess was pulled by her hair with such a strong push that there was no way she could stand. Her body fell on the soft grass with a force pinning her down, aiming for her neck. 

Chaewon felt her throat being squeezed in the man's hands, while she punched him where she could in panic. Using her remaining strength, she grabbed his nose, and using a special technique she learned with her master, she twisted it, a loud noise of a broken bone echoing in the air. She breathed for a second when the man took his hands to her face. 

“You fucking whore!” He shouted, punching her face right in her cut. 

Chaewon felt her skull shake and her skin pulsing. She tried to fight back and get him off of her, rolling and tossing around. 

“Just knock her out!” Someone growled. 

He grabbed a knife from his pocket and turned it around on his hand. 

Before he could do something, Chaewon gathered all her remaining energy. 

“HYEJOO!” 

And finally, the man hit the side of her head with the back of his knife, and her consciousness drifted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, I forgot to upload this yesterday... keke I'm sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story because there's a looootttt that will happen hehe c:


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes slowly opened, getting used to the light in the room. Chaewon blinked and tried to move, hissing as a sharp pain pierced through her face and head. She heard a noise coming from the other side of the room, as a woman dressed in white ran to her with urgency. 

“Your Highness! Oh, thank Heavens...” She muttered, looking up with both her palms together near her chest. “I’ll have the guards inform His Majesty.” She ran to the door and came back a mere second later. “I am Hyunjin, the nurse.” 

“W-What happened...? How am I here... alive?” Chaewon asked. 

“The guards brought Your Highness here. One of them is injured, I think she fought the men who attacked you,” Hyunjin explained, as she grabbed a wet towel. 

“She...? Hyejoo? Where is she?!” 

“She’s in the room next to us. Please, stay still, Your Highness, I need to clean up your wounds,” She said with a warm smile. 

The towel felt warm on her cheek, burning her cut. Chaewon held her breath for a moment. 

“Is she okay?” 

The nurse remained silent, and Chaewon felt her pulse rising fast. 

“She will be fine, Your Highness.” 

“What do you mean she will be fine?” 

“She suffered quite a few injuries, so it might take a while for her to recover.” Hyunjin pressed the towel now on the side of her head. 

“What kind of injuries?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t exactly know. There was a lot of blood on her face and clothes when the other guards brought her here.” 

Chaewon's heart clenched against her chest. Was she that hurt? 

“Thank Heavens, your cut was not deep enough to leave a scar. I'll be leaving now, so you can have proper rest, Your Highness. Just call one of the guards outside if you need something, yes?” Hyunjin smiled at her. 

The princess nodded and muttered a thank you as the nurse left the room. The second she was left alone, her mind was bombarded with questions. What exactly happened when she went unconscious? Did Hyejoo fight all those men alone? Was she the one… saving her life? Even after she said those things to her, she still came back to save her? Why? Didn’t she hate her, like Chaewon hated her too? And didn’t Chaewon make it clear that she didn’t need any protection? 

Maybe she did need protection. And that made her hate Hyejoo even more. Because even after what happened earlier that same day, she came back to save the damsel in distress. 

Chaewon clenched her jaw. In the end, despite all of that, she wanted to see her. She wanted to see Hyejoo, to make sure she was alive. And maybe she hated herself more than everything else for it, but she still screamed for the guard outside. 

Hyunjin came running inside the room. 

“I want to see Hyejoo.” 

The nurse frowned. 

“I would recommend rest for now, Your Highness.” 

“I wish to see her. Please, take me there.” 

Hyunjin sighed. She helped Chaewon up from the bed and led her to the room next to hers. Chaewon opened the door and slid inside. As she approached the bed, her eyes widened and her hands moved on their own to her opened mouth. 

There she was, laying down, bandages covering several parts of her body. Her face was covered in bruises and a cut traveled from her forehead, all the way down to her chin, passing thought her right eye and the corner of her so pretty and unique lips. 

A tear fell from Chaewon's eye, as she clenched her fists with a sudden rage and hatred invading her mind, and an uncontrollable wish to kill the men who did that. Hyunjin had said she was injured, but no words could prepare her for what she saw. 

But... it was her own fault. Because she was weak, and she wasn’t able to fight them alone. If she had been stronger, nothing would have happened, and Hyejoo wouldn’t be in a bed covered in bandages. Because Chaewon was weak, Hyejoo had to step up and fight the men she was supposed to defeat. Because of her weakness, someone else suffered in her place. 

No. It wasn’t because she was weak, it was because she was stubborn. It was because she didn’t allow herself any help in protecting herself. If she had never told her to leave, she would be there with her in that moment, and the both of them could have defeated them. It was because she was so blind with her arrogance, with the thought she could never be defeated. 

After all, Hyejoo was right. Chaewon was nothing more than a spoiled brat, who was so insecure she needed to prove herself she could hold against any threat that came her way. And that mistake could have cost her life, or even someone else's. 

Hyejoo had always been willing to put her life on the line for her, and in return, she'd only gotten mean, ungrateful, childish, petty words. She'd never deserved it. 

♚♚♚ 

Chaewon spent the rest of her day laying in bed, in the medical wing, looking outside the window. Her father visited her as soon as he knew she had woken up. He was relieved that she was okay and that the men who attacked her got caught, but something else also worried him. 

“I’ll get another guard as soon as possible.” 

“No, father. I don't want another guard. I have one, and she's injured because of me.” The words flew from her lips. 

“I understand you must bear the weight of her condition, but she performed her duty as well as she could, and now she needs to recover. In the meantime, you need someone else to protect you.” 

“I won’t leave the castle until she recovers. All of this time she looked after me, now it’s time for me to look after her. It can also be a good time for me to rest and... sort some things out.” 

The King stared at his daughter for a few seconds. 

“I understand.” 

“Father, ask Jungeun to replace me for the training sessions. She’s a great swordswoman, I trust her with that job.” 

“And I'll trust your choice, my daughter.” He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. 

Chaewon forced a smile and her father excused himself, as he wanted to let her rest. 

Jiwoo also visited her as soon as the news reached her ears, breaking in loud sobs as she saw the princess in bed with the bandages in her face. 

“Jiwoo, I'm okay.” Chaewon comforted the crying woman, caressing her hair. 

“You are because Hyejoo saved you! What if she wasn’t there?!” 

Chaewon felt her heart break a bit more. 

“She wasn’t. I called for her.” 

Jiwoo raised her head and faced her with a frown. 

“We fought earlier today. I told her to stay away from me, and she did so. I was attacked and went unconscious, so I still don’t quite know what happened, but apparently she appeared and saved me.” 

Jiwoo widened her eyes and before she could speak, the princess continued. 

“She... hasn’t woken up yet. She’s alive, but... she could have died. And it’s all my fault.” 

“Chaewon... it’s not your fault-“ 

“It is. I was horrible to her. But she still put aside the way I treated her and almost gave her life to save mine.” Chaewon looked away, outside the window, as she felt a tear escaping her eye. 

“She saved you because it was her duty to do so.” Jiwoo tried to reason with her. 

Chaewon kept silent. 

“Chaewon, what matters is that both you and Hyejoo are okay.” 

"She's not okay! You haven't seen her like I did!" Chaewon snapped, her voice coming out louder than she wanted, making Jiwoo recoil. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone.” 

Jiwoo grabbed her hand, making her look at her eyes. She smiled at the princess and leaned to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, making a small smile grow on her lips. Jiwoo knew Chaewon well enough to know she was not angry at her, she just really needed to be alone. So, without any more words, she got up and left the room. 

♚♚♚ 

Chaewon must have fallen asleep faster than she could notice, because when she woke up again, the sun was already rising. The pain in her body had lessened, so much she could stand on her own. She left her room before nurse Hyunjin could came in to tell her she should stay in bed, and looked at the door beside her. Without hesitating, she barged in. A pair of eyes were already staring at the door when she peeked inside, making her freeze on the spot. 

Hyejoo was awake, sitting and leaning against the headboard, holding a mug between her hands. Chaewon stepped inside and closed the door without breaking eye contact, and walked to her bed. 

"I'm glad you're not hurt. At least as much as I am." Hyejoo smiled, laying the mug on the small tablet beside her bed. 

"Why... Did you do it? To prove your point? To show me I was wrong? There, you proved it." Even though Chaewon didn't really mean what she said, she had to keep that façade so she wouldn't burst into tears. 

Hyejoo stopped smiling all of a sudden, her features changing into a serious expression. 

"Are you serious?" She asked, almost offended. "This had nothing to do about proving points or showing who was right. Do you think I would risk my life to prove a point? You were in danger. I did what I had to do." 

There was nothing Chaewon could do to stop herself from crying. Her lower lip quivered as she let loose the tears she had been suppressing since the second she had seen Hyejoo awake. She hid her face in her hands because she couldn't bear look at her, nor feel her eyes on her. When she thought Hyejoo couldn’t surprise her no more, she was wrong once again. 

"You shouldn't have! You should have just let them take me!" Chaewon blurted. 

"I would never do that, in any circumstance. I would give my life to save you," Hyejoo said, her voice so calm it got even more to Chaewon's nerves. 

"Why would you do that?! When all I did was treating you like you were some kind of monster! Why would you give your life for someone like me?!" The tears kept on streaming down her eyes. 

"Because I'm a Guard, it's my job to give my life to protect people, and because you're the Princess." 

"Is that all? Is there enough of a reason?" 

What else it would be, anyway? 

"To me, yes." 

Chaewon's tears stopped, at last. She breathed and calmed herself down, telling her heart to stop beating so fast. She took a step closer to Hyejoo's bed and grabbed her hand between her own pair. 

"Hyejoo... I'm sorry. For the way I treated you, for not trusting you. In fact, it was in me I didn't trust. But now, because I can trust myself, I can also trust you. So... Please forgive me, and let's start over." 

Hyejoo gave her a wide, beautiful smile. 

"And I sincerely apologize for not staying with you even though you asked me to stay away. If I had stayed around you, this situation could have been easily avoided." 

"I know, and there's no one who regrets saying it more than me. Because of it you..." 

"What matters is that I'm here. We're both here." Hyejoo rested her other hand on top of Chaewon's. "And I promise I won't leave you ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry again for the delayed chapter, this time I didn't forget, I was out visiting another city and I just came back and here it is the new chapter! We're starting to see some fluff keke


	4. Chapter 4

The more time Chaewon spent with Hyejoo, the more she regretted her stubbornness. She was the best company anyone could ask for – a funny, caring, sweet person, who understood her as much as Jiwoo did. 

The princess had grown to like taking care of her while she recovered. She asked Jiwoo to bring two meals instead of one to her room, so she could deliver it to Hyejoo herself and eat in her company. 

“How much more time do you need to stay here?” Chaewon asked, finishing her food. 

“Not much longer, I guess. A couple more days, maybe? If it was my decision, I would leave by tomorrow, but doctor Heejin is very headstrong.” Hyejoo pouted. 

She was so purely cute, Chaewon couldn’t help but smile whenever she made that cute expression of hers. The princess used her thumb to wipe away a rice grain from the corner of Hyejoo's lips, touching the cut that was still clearly visible. Hyejoo looked at her eyes and noticed her staring at her face. 

“Your face... still hasn't recovered,” Chaewon muttered, letting her delicate fingers run through her cut. 

“It doesn't look like it will.” She smiled, closing her eyes to her gentle touch. 

“W-What?” 

“It’s scarring. The cut was too deep for it to heal completely.” 

Silence reigned for a few seconds. 

“I’m so sorry, Hyejoo.” She let her arm fall, like she lost all strength. 

Hyejoo opened her eyes to find Chaewon's shining. 

“Don’t cry, silly. It’s fine. The blade didn’t reach my eye, so I’m grateful I didn’t go blind.” 

Chaewon stared deeply into her eyes, her chin dropping. 

“How can you be so... positive about life? You almost died, you were so badly hurt, you’re going to have a scar across your face for the rest of your life and you are... grateful that you didn’t go blind?” 

“I’m not only grateful for it. I’m also grateful I was able to save you, that you weren’t hurt, and that the cut didn’t leave a scar on that beautiful face instead.” Her hand traveled to Chaewon's cheek. 

They held each other’s gaze, and Hyejoo's gulp broke the silence, as she retracted her hand. 

“I-I mean, you would still look beautiful with a scar, I mean, you’re beautiful anyway.” She added, almost stumbling on her own words. 

Heat crept underneath Chaewon’s cheeks. She had been told that many times before, but never in such an honest, natural way as Hyejoo did. Her eyes couldn’t leave Hyejoo's face. It was amazing how the scar didn't affect her beauty one bit. In fact, it only made her more charming, more unique. Each passing day, Chaewon was more drawn to her. The guard who would give her life for hers, who never even thought of resenting her or blaming her for it. 

“I’m sorry-" 

“Hyejoo.” Chaewon interrupted, grabbing her hand, making Hyejoo turn her head and lock eyes with the princess. “Don’t leave me.” 

Hyejoo was about to open her mouth when a knock on the door interrupted the moment. Hyejoo gave her a small smile as Jiwoo stepped inside. 

“Chaewon, it’s time you go back to your room.” 

“Who do you think you are to send me to bed? My mother?” Chaewon joked. 

“Something like it. Now now, let’s go. Hyejoo needs to rest too, right?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Hyejoo squeezed her hand. 

Chaewon smiled at her and stood up. 

“Have a good night,” Hyejoo muttered. 

“You too. Rest well.” 

Jiwoo walked beside Chaewon to her room, occasionally peeking at her from the corner of her eyes. There was a constant smile on the princess’ lips and a faint blush over her cheeks. 

“I told you before, didn’t I?” Jiwoo asked as they reached Chaewon's room. 

“What?” 

“That you would get along well with Hyejoo.” 

“You can stop it now,” Chaewon said, changing into her pajamas. 

“I saw. The hands.” 

“Y-Yes, and?” 

“Oh, nothing.” There was that mischievous smile on Jiwoo's lips. 

“What's with that face?” 

“What face? I was born with it. Now, bed.” 

Chaewon glared at her and laid down. Jiwoo leaned in to kiss the princess' forehead. 

“Sleep well, princess Chaewon. Dream about Hyejoo,” She whispered the last sentence. 

Chaewon turned around and sulked, hiding her red face under the blankets. 

♚♚♚

Hyejoo left the medical wing at last. Doctor Heejin said she needed to take it easy in the beginning, but she could slowly get back to her personal guard life. And Chaewon couldn’t be happier. 

She took Hyejoo outside, to the back garden she missed so much. 

“Beautiful, right?” Chaewon asked, spinning with her arms wide open, deeply breathing the fresh air. 

“I’ve been here in case you forgot.” 

Chaewon stopped abruptly and looked back at her. 

“Right, it was here that I… That you...” 

“Chaewon, forget it.” Hyejoo took a step closer to her and held her arms. “It’s time to move on.” 

“I just… can’t forgive myself." 

“I've forgiven you a long time ago. You should do the same with yourself.” 

Chaewon stared down, when a hand on her chin made her look up until she found Hyejoo's eyes. 

“There's no need to carry such an unnecessary weight on those strong shoulders when you're already carrying so many responsibilities, right?" The princess nodded with a smile. “Now, why did you bring me here?” 

“I didn’t bring you here. You’re my guard, remember? You’re supposed to go wherever I go.” Chaewon crossed her arms and lifted her chin, holding a smile. 

“You’re right. Now I’m back to being your guard. Excuse my rudeness, Your Highness.” Hyejoo bowed. “I’ll be watching Your Highness from afar while you meditate.” She took a step back. 

“No, come back here, you-" 

“Oh oh, I remember this. I didn’t let you finish last time, so go ahead.” Hyejoo smirked. 

“You little… you… little fox!” 

“Wow, is that all little princess can bring?” Hyejoo chuckled. 

“You little, you little-" 

Hyejoo launched at her, tickling her sides and making Chaewon explode in a fit of loud and high-pitched chuckles. She wasn’t going to stop even if Chaewon begged her to, so she grabbed on her arms and with a leg behind Hyejoo's, she dropped the girl to the ground. But Hyejoo had quick reflexes, holding on Chaewon arms, making the princess fall on top of her. 

“Ouch…” 

Chaewon quickly supported herself on her hands on both sides of Hyejoo's head. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you, but you weren’t stoppi-” 

In a slip second, Chaewon was lying on the grass with Hyejoo pinning her down. 

“Never let your guard down, princess,” She whispered, maybe a bit to closer to her face. 

Chaewon could easily get out of that awkward situation, but she didn’t. She kept staring into Hyejoo's eyes, analyzing the depths of every brown shade. The princess forgot how to get a hold on her body, letting her hands move to held Hyejoo's face. Her eyes wandered down, finding her parted lips. It didn’t matter how many times she stared at them, Chaewon would always find her lips the most beautiful and unique she had ever seen. 

And in the exact same moment a thought flashed on her mind, she grabbed on Hyejoo’s shoulders and rolled over her. 

“I didn’t let my guard down, you just took advantage of the moment.” 

“Didn’t you do the same just now?” Hyejoo teased. 

“W-What?! No, o-of course not!” Chaewon tried to get up, but Hyejoo grabbed her arms and rolled, changing positions again. 

“You’re very bad at being discrete, you know?” She, once again, leaned in too close. 

“What are you talking about, Hyejoo?” Chaewon tried to sound serious and fierce over her trembling hands. 

“Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you look at me?” 

“What way?” 

“The same way I look at you.” 

The princess wanted to say something, to hit Hyejoo for reading her so easily, but her body froze under hers. 

“Not just the way you look at me. The way you touch me, the way you hold my hands, the way you react if I push a bit further, like just now. You think you can fool me and yourself, but your body talks for you. You-” 

Before she could say another word that would embarrass Chaewon even more, the princess snaked her hands on Hyejoo’s neck and pulled her in, silencing her with her own lips. 

Chaewon never thought much about what would be considered right or wrong. Princesses always married princes, didn't they? The right thing for Chaewon, though, was the feeling of Hyejoo's lips on hers that very moment, whether she was a prince, or a princess, or a guard, or a commoner. 

Being with Hyejoo was the right thing. It could all feel too sudden, but it had been way too long since Chaewon realized she had fallen for her guard. 

Chaewon always thought women were much more beautiful, both inside and out, so it shouldn't come as a shock to her. They weren’t greedy, brute, insensitive like men. 

“Hyejoo...” Chaewon called, slightly pushing away. “Do you love me?” 

Hyejoo stared so deep into her eyes she could reach her soul, caressing her face with the back of her hand. 

“I think ‘I love you’ is not enough to express how much I love you.” She chuckled at herself, shaking her head. “What I mean is... I love you too much. Not too much, because loving you is never going to be too much, and I think I’ll keep loving you more and more as the time goes by.” 

Chaewon remained silent, studying her face like it was the first time she was looking at her. 

“I'm sorry, I can be excellent at teasing, but I’m not very good with... this.” Hyejoo looked away. “But I'm serious.” Her tone became serious as she looked back at Chaewon. “I love you, Chaewon. More than you and maybe myself can imagine. When I said I saved you because I’m a guard and you’re the princess, even though that’s a fact, I saved you because I love you. And even if I have to fight against the whole world, even if I have to cover my whole body in scars to be with you, I will.” 

“If you have to fight the whole world to be with me, I’ll fight with you.” 

Hyejoo was the one Chaewon didn’t know she needed. Someone who didn’t treat her differently, or wanted her just because she was the princess. Hyejoo showed no fear in trespassing the line no one would dare to. 

She talked about her worst flaws in her face, but never judged her for her shortcomings. Hyejoo had turned Chaewon into a better person, showing her that no one was perfect and that everyone was allowed to be weak and need someone else. And it had nothing to do with physical strength. It was a weakness of the heart that beat so fast, and the knees that trembled if Hyejoo got too close or held her hand. 

But if loving Hyejoo made her weak, then she didn’t mind being weak. Because being with her also made her stronger than she'd ever imagined she could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaewon opened the door to her room, pulling Hyejoo with her. She was about to close the distance between their bodies, when Hyejoo spoke. 

“Hello, Jiwoo.” 

The princess turned to find her friend staring at them with raised eyebrows. 

“Welcome back, Chaewon, Hyejoo.” She greeted with a grin. 

“J-Jiwoo! Hi!” Chaewon forced a natural voice. 

Jiwoo's stare jumped between the girls and their linked hands. 

“I’m going to get dinner for you.” She smiled, walking towards the door. “For the both of you. How rude of me.” Jiwoo added before Chaewon could reply. 

They waited for Jiwoo to close to door. Chaewon let out a long sigh, with a chuckle at the end. 

“I completely forgot she could be in here.” The princess sat on her bed, Hyejoo following and sitting beside her. “She would eventually understand even if I didn’t tell her anything. She catches on to things quickly... Reminds me of a certain someone.” 

“Oh, is that so? Who is that certain someone who can read you so easily?” Hyejoo teased. 

“I think you know her. She’s this beautiful, gentle, kind, and strong woman. And when I'm with her, my heart seems to jump off my chest.” Chaewon confessed, grabbing both her hands, feeling her face warm up. 

Hyejoo gasped, trying to stop her lips from forming a wide grin. 

“Oh my, thank you, Your Highness. I’m certainly flattered by your kind words.” Hyejoo took her hand to her lips, kissing its back. “But I already know all of that.” She finished with a wink. 

Chaewon smacked Hyejoo shoulder, earning a protest from her. 

“If you get cocky, I'll stop saying these things.” She threatened with her fierce glare. 

“Oh, please forgive me, Your Highness! I must be punished for my behavior.” 

A smirk snickered through Chaewon's lips, as she leaned in closer to Hyejoo, stopping an inch from her face. 

“And what would that punishment be?” She whispered, pushing Hyejoo until her back met the mattress, following the movement and allowing her body to rest on top of hers. 

“Whatever the Princess considers adequate,” Hyejoo whispered back. 

The second their lips were about to touch, the click of the door echoed. 

“Did I... interrupt something?” Jiwoo asked, seeing Chaewon standing awkwardly by the bed, her face red as a tomato, and Hyejoo straightening herself. 

“No! We were just...” 

“Resting.” Hyejoo quickly added. 

Jiwoo bit her lip, fighting back a loud laugh. 

“Chaewon, His Majesty wishes to have dinner with the both of you.” Jiwoo announced, regaining her posture. 

Chaewon irked an eyebrow and shared a look with Hyejoo. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. But you're expected in the dining room.” 

♚♚♚

After a long meal, Hyejoo escorted Chaewon to her room. They stopped in front of the door, facing each other, not knowing exactly what to say. 

“You should rest. You’ll be back to training tomorrow.” Hyejoo said, fixing her bangs. 

“You should too. You'll start attending my own sessions. You'll start attending my own sessions. You’re very strong, but you lack speed and flexibility, and I want you to fix that, so you can be a more versatile and stronger guard.” 

Hyejoo chuckled. “A guard attending army training. What can't I do, really?” She smiled. 

“Meditation. We also start tomorrow.” Hyejoo frowned and Chaewon continued, before she could protest. “It’s not boring, and you’ll like it. Trust me.” 

“I will do whatever Your Highness wants.” 

“Kiss me, then.” 

Hyejoo raised her eyebrows. She looked around, making sure they were the only ones in the corridor. Without wasting any more time, Hyejoo cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, attending the princess’ wish. 

“Good night, Chaewon,” Hyejoo whispered, resting her forehead on hers. 

“Good night, Hyejoo.” 

Hyejoo planted a long kiss on her forehead before taking a step back. Before she could move one more inch, Chaewon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, resting her face in the crook of her neck. 

“I love you,” The princess whispered in her ear, squeezing her body against her own. 

“I love you too.” 

Kissing her lips just one more time, Hyejoo walked away. 

Chaewon opened the door and stepped inside her room, her lips in a wide grin. Her smile was soon replaced by a frown when she found Jiwoo sitting by the window. 

“God, Jiwoo, you scared me. What are you doing?” 

“I was waiting for you. How was dinner?" 

“Hmm… fine, I guess. My father wanted to properly thank Hyejoo for saving me and ask her to keep up the good work.” Chaewon let her tired body dive into her bed. 

“That’s good. So… what about you and Hyejoo?” Jiwoo asked, her eyes fixed on her. 

“W-What about us?” 

“Don’t play dumb, I know you’re together. I’m really happy for you, Chaewon. You finally found someone you love and care for, aside from yourself.” Jiwoo teased, earning a glare from her. “But I’m also worried.” 

“What are you worried about?” 

Jiwoo stood up and sat in the edge of the bed. 

"You know you'll have to marry a prince eventually, right?" 

Chaewon remained silent and drove her look anywhere else other than her eyes. 

“I know.” She breathed out. "But that is not going to stop me from being with her." 

"And I'm glad it's not. Chaewon, I will always support you and your choices, if they make you happy. I just want you to be careful. If your father finds out... I don't know what could happen." 

"I just don't understand why. I don't care if I have to marry a prince, but why can't I be with her? Why is it so weird? Why wouldn't people accept me because of it?" Chaewon's voice raised, her eyebrows drawing together. 

Jiwoo grabbed her hand. 

"That was never… well accepted in our society, unfortunately. That's why I only ask you to be careful, Chaewon,” Jiwoo said, sadness in her low tone. "You can count on me to keep your secret. I'll protect it with my life." 

♚♚♚

Chaewon missed her training, and now, having Hyejoo training with her gave her an extra motivation. She managed to keep her mind occupied for most of her day, but sometimes, the conversation with Jiwoo popped up in her head. Chaewon tried not to give it much thought, not to make Hyejoo worry. 

It was time for meditation, at last. She sat down on the grass, cross-legged, and Hyejoo followed. 

“Meditation is all about becoming one with your surroundings and the present moment. Your mind should be right here, right now. Not in the past, not in the future. You should just... be.” Chaewon explained. "Rest your hands on your knees, like this.” Chaewon did so, and Hyejoo followed. “Now, let yourself be in a comfortable position and close your eyes.” 

Hyejoo let Chaewon do it first and then repeated. She straightened up her back and let her eyes close. 

“Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, and take deep, long breaths. Feel the environment and the elements around you and empty your mind.” 

Hyejoo nodded as if the princess could see. 

A couple minutes went by with silence between them. 

“Chaewon.” 

“You aren’t supposed to speak,” Chaewon said, without moving or opening her eyes. 

“I can’t focus anyway.” 

“Yes, you can. It might be difficult at the beginning, but if you overthink what you're doing, it's only going to get worse. When you have a thought, don't blame yourself for it, thinking you should have an empty mind. Just be in peace with it and watch it pass like a cloud in the sky, without letting it take over your mind.” 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Why?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Chaewon opened her eyes and looked at Hyejoo. The latter was already staring at her, her lips in a straight line and her eyes sincere. The princess let her body fall to her side, resting her head on Hyejoo's lap. 

"Hyejoo." She hummed in response, her hand playing with Chaewon's bangs. "Why did you fall in love with me?" 

"Why did you?" 

The princess glared at her. 

"Don't answer a question with a question. And isn't that... obvious?" 

"Isn't it obvious for me too?" Hyejoo smiled, earning another glare. "You're too... well, you." She caressed her cheek. Chaewon met her eyes but didn't say a word. "I think your beauty is the first thing that catches everyone's attention. And then, when I got the opportunity to stay by your side, watching you closely, I found you're also brave, strong, intelligent... but also insecure. That was why I wanted to help but, well, it was not in the best way. I still regret the way I talked to you that day.” 

“Don’t regret it. I’m thankful you did it. It was exactly what I needed to realize what I was lacking.” 

Hyejoo smiled and leaned to kiss Chaewon's forehead. “You can now tell me what’s troubling you.” 

Chaewon avoided her eyes. There was no use in trying to hide whatever it was from her. Hyejoo always knew when something was wrong. Was the that easy to read, or was it that she was naturally drawn to cunning and observant people? 

“I had a conversation with Jiwoo, and I’m still thinking about it.” 

“What was it about?” 

“Hyejoo, you know that… I’ll have to marry a prince, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“What do you think about it?” 

Hyejoo pondered for a bit. 

“I think marriage is just something written on a piece of paper for a diversity of reasons, except for love. The majority of noble marriages don’t have any meaning to it, and most of the times, they’re in love with other people. My father, for example.” Chaewon widened her eyes. “He married my mother, but he never loved her. He fell in love with a commoner. Do you think it would ever be acceptable for a noble man to marry a commoner? But they never gave up on each other, even if he had to be married to another woman. So, the fact that you’ll be married to a prince won’t change our feelings for each other. You know I’ll always love you, no matter what. I’ll always be by your side and I’ll always protect you. And I know you will do the same for me.” 

Chaewon took a deep breath, almost a relieved sigh. 

“I know it works like that, but I'll still have to... share a bed with someone else. Sometimes. I just didn't know how you felt about that. It frustrates me that I have to marry a person I will never love just for the sake of it, and that I can’t be with you like I wanted to because it’s not the way things work.” 

“I know. But who knows when that will change. And it’s not for the sake of it, you’re the only daughter of the king, you need to continue his legacy. I’ll take care of your child like it’s my own. I don't care if you need to fulfill that duty and be with someone else for a few nights... as long as most of them, you're with me, and you always come back to me. But if that man, whoever he might be, tries to abuse you, I swear I’ll kill him.” 

“If that happens, he'll be dead before you even hear about it,” Chaewon said, her voice deep and somehow dark. 

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“That’s… attractive.” 

“W-What?!” Chaewon sat and punched Hyejoo's arm. 

“Okay okay I’m sorry, I was joking!” Hyejoo tried to escape her punches. “Not really.” She added, earning another punch. 

“Stop. It's an order from the Princess.” Chaewon pointed with her index right in front of her face. 

“But it’s so cute when you act all aggressive to hide your shyness.” 

“Can't I have any thought privacy in this castle? Stop reading my mind. And stop saying that out loud, I have an image to maintain.” The princess hit her again, her cheeks becoming redder. 

“I love you, Chaewon.” Hyejoo blurted, pulling the princess into a hug. 

“And I love you, Hyejoo. Thank you for wanting to fight this battle with me.” 

“I always will, and it will be alright as long as we’re together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, but please, get ready for the next chapter keke c':  
> And thank you for reading this story!


	6. Chapter 6

One night, Chaewon was summoned to dinner by her father... and she'd have to come alone. Thankfully, right after she stormed out of the dining room, Hyejoo was waiting for her in her chambers. 

”What happened?” Hyejoo asked, an eyebrow raised. 

The princess paced back and forward in her room, fuming with her fists balled. 

“I. Hate. Him.” She muttered with long pauses between each word. 

“What?” Hyejoo got up and walked to her, softly touching her arm. 

“Did I ever tell you I hate my father?” 

Hyejoo widened her eyes. “No, I didn’t know.” 

“He... He was trying to threaten me.” 

“What? Threaten? Why would he do that?” 

“He's on to us. He said you are just my guard, nothing else. The way he talked about you... like you were nothing more than a replaceable pawn in his hands.” Chaewon talked in a fast and low voice, her gritted teeth barely letting any sound come out of her mouth. 

“Does he know about us?” Hyejoo asked, trying to remain calm. 

“I don’t know if he knows exactly, but he knows something. He suspects it, at least.” 

“But what did he threaten you with?” 

“He threatened to replace you.” 

Hyejoo pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair. 

“Even if he replaces me with another guard, I’ll never leave your side. I promised you that. There’s nothing that will ever separate us.” 

“What if he forbids you from seeing me? What if he sends you somewhere else? Hyejoo, I can’t live without you!” Chaewon cried, shaking even harder. 

“And you won't have to, I promise.” 

Hyejoo took Chaewon to bed, laying with her and holding her close, until she calmed herself. 

“Hyejoo,” She called. “Have you ever gone to the outskirts, to commoner villages?” 

“I did.” 

“So, you know how they live.” 

“Unfortunately, I do.” 

Chaewon looked up from her chest and met her eyes. 

“Until I was sixteen, I thought they lived well and happy. It was what my father always told me. But one day, I decided to see it with my own eyes. And I found nothing more than misery. Nobles have gold, food in their tables, and they flaunt their huge gold rings and chains and silks for everyone to see just for the sake of it. The more they have, the more they want to have. My father is greedy, and he only thinks about creating a bigger army to expand our kingdom. He doesn’t even take care of what he owns, and he wants even more! For what?! To leave people to starve?! To take away their money with taxes that only serve to support his useless hunger for material things and war?! That’s just sick!” Chaewon spoke her heart out. “If Mother was still around, it would be different.” 

Hyejoo seemed lost in what to say. 

“That's why I promised myself that I would reign this kingdom better than him and fix the mess he created. But I fear that my father will choose someone for me with the same intentions as himself, so he can continue his dirty work. I know I’m not the only one upset with this, and being the captain of the army, I always thought about a starting a revolution.” The princess confessed, her eyes reflecting determination. 

There were a couple seconds of silence, until Hyejoo smiled and caressed her cheek. 

“I knew I fell in love with the right person,” She said, her voice filled with pride. “Chaewon, I’ll be proud to be part of your army and fight by your side. But if we really want to do this, we need to be careful with who we trust.” 

“I know. And I really want to do this, Hyejoo. I’m sick of my father and he needs to be stopped. I’ve been training the army for years, I know who I can trust. And of course we would have the commoners by our side as soon as we can earn their trust." 

“I have some trustworthy friends at the guard too. In numbers, we would definitely win.” 

“In force too. My swordsmen are skilled and strong.” 

Hyejoo nodded and let silence settle in, while still caressing her hair. 

“I should probably leave, it’s getting late,” Hyejoo said. “Weird how Jiwoo hasn’t come to scold me yet.” She chuckled. 

“I asked her not to. I wanted time with you. Alone. Please, stay,” Chaewon whispered. 

“What if-" 

“No one is going to know you’re here. I need you, Hyejoo.” Chaewon rested her hand on her cheek, moving her lips closer to Hyejoo's. 

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Hyejoo whispered back, closing her eyes and allowing Chaewon to kiss her as deep and desperately as she needed and wanted to. 

♚♚♚

Chaewon woke up with the sound of the door. She looked in its direction to find Jiwoo staring at them with widened eyes. She rushed inside, closing the door. 

“What is she doing here?!” Jiwoo asked, shaking Hyejoo up. “Wake up, you shouldn’t be in here. Much less in this condition!” Jiwoo sounded even more alarmed as soon as she noticed both girls were naked under the sheets. “Dress up and leave, quick!” 

“Jiwoo, what’s happening?” Chaewon sat up in bed, trying to cover herself in the process. 

“Your father is coming. He set you up.” 

“W-What?!” 

“There’s no time for this, Hyejoo please, move!” 

Hyejoo, who had barely opened her eyes, could only look around in confusion. “I’m naked!” 

“I don’t care if you’re naked, just dress up and leave! If His Majesty finds you here like this… That's what he hopes for, in fact.” Jiwoo whisper-yelled as she grabbed Hyejoo's clothes from the floor and handed them to her. 

The girls managed to get themselves dressed and presentable just before the knock on the door. 

Without waiting for permission, the door opened. 

“Good morning my daughter, Hyejoo, Jiwoo,” He said, his voice calm as it could be. 

“Good morning, Father.” Chaewon answered, standing between Hyejoo and Jiwoo, who bowed. 

“Hyejoo, you’re here early.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I always make sure to be ready for my job when Her Highness leaves her room in the morning.” 

“I appreciate your hard work, Hyejoo. But today, I want to spend the day with my daughter, something I haven’t done in quite a while. I’ll ask you to return to the guard for today. My guards are waiting just outside to accompany you.” 

Chaewon couldn’t help but look at Hyejoo. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Have a good day, Your Highness.” Hyejoo bowed to the two of them. 

The princess wanted to grab her hand and stop her from leaving. 

“Jiwoo, would you kindly replace the sheets and take these to laundry?” The king said, wrinkling his nose as if in disgust. 

Jiwoo bowed and left with the sheets in her hands. For some reason, Chaewon had a bad feeling about all that situation, and both Hyejoo and Jiwoo left when they absolutely couldn’t leave her, especially alone with her father. 

“Why don’t you take me to your garden you love so much? It’s a really special place for you right?” 

“Yes, it is, Father.” Chaewon answered mechanically, her knees trembling. 

“Shall we, then?” 

♚♚♚

It was a gorgeous day, with shining sun and a light breeze to make the heat bearable and pleasant. Chaewon walked beside her father, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. 

“It’s truly a great day to be outside,” He said, stopping and looking up at the sky. “I wanted to discuss some matters with you, my daughter.” 

“What might those matters be, Father?” 

“You see, I’ve been wishing for our kingdom to expand for quite a while. I have an excellent army, trained by no other than the best swordsman of this realm,” He paused, resting his hand on Chaewon's shoulder. “I have an elite guard to protect our people, but above all, I have ambition and hunger for more.” 

Chaewon gulped and forced her throat to produce any sound, even if just a hum. 

“But of course I’ll need your help. You, as the captain of the army, will lead them in this conquest. You, beside me, will lead us to victory.” 

She swore to herself she was going to be strong. But a promise wasn’t enough. Chaewon couldn’t bring herself to answer, to fight back, to rebel just like she said she would do the night before. Instead, her whole body trembled in fear. 

“This, my dear daughter, was what I had in mind. But you have other ideas in mind, don’t you?” His hand moved to her caress her cheek for a second. 

Chaewon's stomach turned. 

“I was very disappointed to find out you intended to… rebel against me. I should have known Hyejoo wasn’t a good influence.” 

“Hyejoo has nothing to do with this.” Her voice finally showed up with a wave of what seemed like fire running all across her body. "I don't know how you got that idea, but I don't intend to rebel, Father. I still very much intend to wed a prince and bring continuity to this Kingdom." 

“Oh, but I have word that she does. And her attempts to... sway you to her side will earn her the fate she sought for herself by committing treason.” 

“If you lay a finger on her...” Her hand subtly moved to the handle of her sword, her eyes filled with rage, keeping his stare locked on her. 

“I wouldn’t recommend you doing so, if you want your beloved Hyejoo to, at least, live.” 

Her blood boiled in her veins and her jaw clenched, tears threatening to escape her eyes. 

“Look what she has turned you into. She turned you against your own father, Chaewon. I didn't think my daughter would be moved by such a silly thing as an illusion of… love. I'm also disappointed in you, my daughter. You should indeed have known better. But that filthy-" 

In a split second, Chaewon's sword was less than an inch away from his neck, the sound of it being unsheathed still echoing in the trees. 

“If you say one more word about her, I swear I won’t think twice about using my sword,” Chaewon spat near his face. 

Her father laughed. 

“I do miss practicing swordsmanship with you, my daughter. It truly brought us together, don't you think? But right now, I'm afraid it's not the right time.” 

“Where is Hyejoo?” Chaewon ignored him. 

“The matters concerning her are being handled at the moment, in an appropriate way for a criminal.” 

The blade of Chaewon's sword pressed softly against his neck as she stepped closer to him. Before she could say another word, two pairs of hands grabbed both her arms, pulling her back and making her drop her sword. 

“Take her to her chambers. From now on, she shall be kept inside and forbidden from leaving the room unless I personally remove her. She is to be watched around the clock,” He said, cleaning the blood string on his neck with the back of his hand. “I knew you could be... stubborn, but I never imagined you would attack your own father, Chaewon.” 

“I never imagined you could lock up your own daughter for wanting something for herself, for once. Father.” 

Chaewon used all her strength to, in one pull, release herself from their grip. She managed to set her right arm free, quickly chopping the man's neck, leaving him unconscious in the ground. 

“Chaewon, enough,” Her father calmly asked, as Chaewon left the other man on the ground without any effort. 

“Did you really think you could stop me with two men? I believe you underestimate me, Father.” She grabbed the sword from the grass and stood in front of him. 

“I tried not to use brute force to convince you to cooperate with me, but since words didn’t do, you leave me no choice.” 

This time, Chaewon turned in time, but they were too many. In the next second, her vision went black, as something covered her whole head and strangled her neck. She struggled to take it off, but both her arms were immobilized and she couldn’t see. Breathing so quickly, the oxygen started failing her lungs faster than she realized. 

Chaewon fell on her knees, trying to keep her consciousness. Until she heard a grunt, followed by a thud. Then, a scream from pain, mixed with a blade cutting through something. 

Hyejoo... 

When she realized there wasn’t anyone holding her anymore, she found the little strength she still had to uncover her head and swallow a big chunk of oxygen. Her vision was blurry and she coughed, trying to steady her breathing. When her vision started to focus, Chaewon looked around, her eyes widening. 

Several men laid unconscious on the ground, the one still standing being her father, fighting Hyejoo. 

Last time, Hyejoo saved her. This time, Hyejoo saved her again. But now, she also wanted to be part of it. 

Chaewon stood up and grabbed her sword, taking a run towards her father. Raising her arm in the air, and with a scream of fury and rage, she hit the back of his head with the handle of her sword with all her strength. His body froze and dropped to the ground like a ragged doll. 

Their eyes met. Chaewon let her sword drop to the ground and ran to Hyejoo's embrace, holding her like it was the last time she would do it in her life. 

“Hyejoo... my Father... he’s a monster. He was going to torture or even kill you!” 

“I know. The guards outside the room were actually taking me to the dungeons, but I know this castle well enough to know that, so I got to escape. I found Jiwoo as I ran through the castle and she begged me to save you. She told me you were here. I’m so glad I arrived in time.” Hyejoo explained, holding Chaewon. 

“We need to get out of here.” The princess grabbed her hand and started running back, dragging Hyejoo with her and not forgetting about her sword. 

They reached the corridors of the castle and ran carelessly. As they turned a corner, they found two guards who, as soon as their eyes locked on them, started running in their direction. Chaewon and Hyejoo turned on their heels and ran away. 

They stepped outside the castle again, through the right wing. They still heard the sound of steps, but Chaewon was able to mislead them, hiding with Hyejoo behind some tall bushes. 

“Hyejoo… you need to leave,” She said, catching on her breath. 

“And you’re coming with me.” Hyejoo grabbed her hand. 

“I can’t.” 

“What? I’m not letting you stay here when your father just tried to arrest you.” 

“I need to stay here. I need to do something for this kingdom or else it will be left to the hands of my Father. I need to go back and look for Jiwoo too. She might be in danger.” 

“I want to help you, but you can’t stay here! We can both run away, figure something out and come back!” 

“Hyejoo, please! Just go, they can find us any minute!” 

“I promised I wouldn’t leave you! I’m not going anywhere without you, Chaewon!” Hyejoo hugged her with tears clouding her eyes. 

“You can’t stay here! Hyejoo, if you stay, you won't live. I can't let you take that risk. You have to run so you survive and you can come back to me. I'd rather never seeing you again than having you die in my arms." 

“Over here!” Sounded a male voice nearby. 

Chaewon squatted with Hyejoo and they held their breath. The steps were too close, but soon they started fading away as they disappeared. 

“Chaewon, I don't know if I'll make it out there by myself-” 

“Hyejoo,” Chaewon called, taking her scabbard from her waist. “Take this as a promise you’ll come back.” She rested her sword on Hyejoo’s hands. 

“W-What? But you need your sword!” 

“I’m sure I won’t be needing it anytime soon. Take it with you, use it to fight if you need to.” 

“But I have mine, I can’t have yours!” Hyejoo's body trembled so hard she almost dropped the sword to the ground. 

“Now you have two. Take a horse from the stable and go, before they find us.” 

Hyejoo pulled her into her embrace, squeezing her body hard. 

“Chaewon.” Hyejoo pulled away and took something from her satchel. “This is my promise I’ll come back. I meant to give it to you for your birthday, but I'm doing it now.” 

Chaewon widened her eyes as Hyejoo held a flower crown, made with dry white and yellow flowers. Hyejoo laid the crown on top of the princess' head, leaning in and kissing her forehead. 

“I love you, Chaewon. I’ll come back for you.” Hyejoo held back her tears as she tried to sound brave. 

“Do you remember my father’s own words? We’re an invincible pair. No matter what happens, we’ll be together. I’ll be waiting for you. I love you, Hyejoo.” 

Chaewon pulled her to kiss her lips for one last time. They heard close steps once more. 

“Go!” The princess whispered, letting go of Hyejoo's hand. 

Hyejoo hesitated for a couple seconds, until she finally turned and ran, leaving a tear dropping from her eye. 

Chaewon turned back and ran inside the castle, looking for Jiwoo. She had to make all of efforts not to cry, at least not yet. They were going to hold on to the promise they made, for their vows of love and devotion, and for the people, who needed someone to stand up for them when nobody else could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I KNOW THIS WAS VERY DRAMATIC! The story will take a new path from now on, but that's all I can say c:
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Hyejoo ran away from Xiwang. She was sure the king would send his minions to look for her, so, for her own safety, she concealed her identify. With her sharp features and a scar on her face, she could easily look masculine. With her hair in a ponytail, and her newly acquired skill for making her voice even deeper, she became Hyungjoo. Traveling in her horse, she looked for a kingdom where she could make a living while she planned to go back to Chaewon. 

So far, she'd been turned down at every single gate. There was no way to blame them – She traveled alone, carrying two swords and a shield, with a scar all across her face, saying she was a refugee from Xiwang. It was a well-known kingdom, but not for the best reasons, so they must think she was some kind of spy. 

Forced to spend her nights out in the dark, humid, terrifying world, Hyejoo did not go a single night or day without thinking about Chaewon. If there was one thing that kept her alive and strong, it was her wish to see her again, in the appropriate time and place, to fight alongside her for their right to be together, and to build a better place for all the people. 

At night, she would light up a fireplace to stay warm and to keep the wolves away. She didn’t want to kill them, but for her own sake, she would grab her swords and be prepared to use them if necessary. There wasn't enough to eat, save for a few spare wild berries. With no means of entering any sort of realm where people lived and there was food, no way to hunt safely from a distance, all that she could do was use the power of her mind to convince herself she was not hungry. 

The night before, Hyejoo was consumed by hunger and her survival instinct kicked in. She did something ruthless, immoral and unforgivable according to her standards. 

She stood at the easternmost entrance to a small Kingdom, observing the guards' behaviors and how they changed shifts for a couple of hours before nightfall. Then, at sundown, one guard called both her colleagues on duty to open a bottle of rum he'd gotten through gambling – an opening. That half minute was enough for her to sneak past them like a shadow and run until she found the nearest property – a small, cozy, house surrounded by a vast plantation. 

An old lady named Vivi lived alone in that house. This kind soul did not hesitate in offering her a comfortable bed to sleep, a full meal, a warm bath and even washed her clothes, not to mention she also took care of her horse. The next morning, the woman gave Hyejoo fruits, vegetables and some bread. Before leaving and thanking her from the bottom of her heart, Hyejoo promised Vivi she would come back in the future to repay everything she did for her. It seemed surreal that the lady offered her shelter just like that when all doors had been closed for her. That woman did not see any sort of evil in the world. 

The scorching sun told Hyejoo it was around midday. By then, she'd successfully escaped and resumed her journey towards finding refuge. In the distance, she spotted two high towers of a castle above the trees. She followed the path traced in the forest and after an hour, she finally could see the gates. Hyejoo unmounted her horse. Two guards who stood by the gate observed her as she approached. She bowed and smiled at them. 

“Can we help you, young warrior?” One of the guards asked. 

“Good morning. My name is Hyungjoo and I’m a refugee from Xiwang, seeking for a place where I can live and work in.” 

The two guards exchanged a look. 

“Very well, Hyungjoo. I'm Mark. I’ll take you to His Majesty.” 

Hyejoo’s eyes lit up as her lips grew into a smile. 

“You can leave your horse with me, I’ll take him to the stables so he can drink some water and rest,” The other guard said. "My name is Haechan, by the way." 

“Thank you so much, sir.” She bowed and followed them, passing by the gate. She wondered for a second if they were to be trusted. They might as well have taken her horse to keep it for themselves, and they might have brought her in just to pillage her for the very little she had. But at this point, she had to take the chance. 

That kingdom was nothing like Xiwang. It was lively, and although everyone seemed busy, they all stopped to greet her and the guards. 

“Take this young swordsman to His Majesty.” Mark asked a guard who was outside de main gate of the castle. 

“Welcome to Shanliang. My name is Ten.” The guard politely bowed to Hyejoo. 

“Thank you, sir. I’m Hyungjoo.” She answered, bowing back. 

She followed him inside the castle, looking around. It looked similar to the castle back at Xiwang, but more modest. There weren’t so many statues, tapestries, relics, or gold in every corner of the rooms. 

Ten lead Hyejoo to a room that seemed like a small library. There was a dark wooden desk in the middle of the room, with a chair in both sides, and the walls were covered with shelves. 

“His Majesty will be here soon,” Ten said. 

Hyejoo muttered a thanks as she looked around, curious. She approached a shelf and took a closer look at the books. Philosophy, History, Economy... There were books about everything in there. She was lost in her own world when the door opened. She straightened herself and eyed the king for a couple seconds, bowing right after. 

“Your Majesty.” 

“Welcome! Thank you, Ten, you can go back to your post,” The king said. The guard bowed and left. “Please take a seat.” 

Hyejoo sat in front of the desk, as the King sat in his chair. 

“I am Lee Taeyong, king of Shanliang. What brings you here?” 

“Hyungjoo, Your Majesty. My name is Hyungjoo and I’m a refugee from Xiwang. I seek a place where I can live and any job I can perform, where I can be of use and live free.” 

The King studied her face for a couple seconds, as he leaned in and rested his forearms on the desk. His features were delicate, almost feminine, with defined lips, dark eyes and silver hair. 

“Can I ask you why you abandoned Xiwang?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I was accused of a crime I didn’t commit. I was to face execution unless I ran away.” 

Once again, he remained silent for a few seconds. “It's... peculiar that you carry two swords and a shield with you." 

“I was a guard back at Xiwang, so I carry my weapons with me. I later became the princess' personal guard, and as a reward for saving her life one time, she presented me with this exclusively crafted sword, a gesture of gratitude and honor.” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie, but she took care in choosing the details she revealed. Being asked about her sword reminded her of Chaewon. It had been only a week, but she missed her so much her heart clenched whenever she thought of her. She couldn’t stop wondering what happened after she left, if she was safe. 

“The princess of Xiwang... Chaewon is very well known for being an impressive swordsman." Hyejoo widened her eyes at her mention. She was that well known, even in neighbor kingdoms? "And for you to be her personal guard, you must be quite skilled, am I right?” King Taeyong leaned back in his chair. 

“I was told so, Your Majesty. It seems I was appointed as the best guard in the palace ranks, Sir,” Hyejoo said with a modest smile, earning a chuckle from the King. 

“Can I ask a last question?” 

“Anything, Your Majesty.” 

“What is the story behind that scar of yours?” 

“I was hurt that one time I saved the princess' life.” 

He smiled. “You resemble my son, Jisung, a lot.” 

Hyejoo's eyebrows rose on her forehead. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I’m considering it a great compliment.” 

“He was an excellent swordsman, strong, brave, and intelligent. I miss him very much, and… it’s as I see him in you.” His voice tone was calm, almost nostalgic. 

Was? 

“He died in the battlefield, fighting to protect our people,” King Taeyong said, and Hyejoo couldn’t stop her eyes from widening. 

“I’m truly sorry, Your Majesty. I did not know.” 

“I don’t blame you, Hyungjoo. Xiwang is… very selective about the information which reaches the people, am I right?” 

Hyejoo frowned, and before she could answer, the king continued. 

“You mentioned you sought a job. Aside from combat skills, what else can you do?” 

“I know the basics of blacksmithing and forgery, but anything I can do, I will work my hardest to learn how to be fast and efficient,” Hyejoo said, trying not to sound too excited. 

“Excellent! My great friend would appreciate some help. You’ll be working with him, until an opportunity to show what you really are worth appears.” The King stood up. Hyejoo showed him a puzzled look, to which he answered with a smirk. “Come with me, I’ll have you taken to him.” 

“Thank you so much, Your Majesty.” Hyejoo shot up from her seat and bowed, following behind. 

His pace was fast, and as they left the castle, the King took her to a large, long street, a multitude of guards following right behind them. In both sides, there were stores selling all things one could imagine, and people walked in every direction, looking at the items in sale. Hyejoo followed the king inside one of them. The guards bowed and stood outside the shop as they went in. She found it odd that they wouldn't accompany the King inside, but she wouldn't question it. 

"Hello, Jungwoo." The king greeted. 

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty!" The man, with thick lips and gentle eyes, polishing a sword behind the aisle, greeted back. 

It was a rather large shop, with weapons exposed all around. Swords of all sizes and shapes, axes, spears, hammers, shields and bows rested in weapon stands in the walls. There were even some mannequins wearing equipment for sale, such as helmets, gauntlets, boots and leather clothes. 

"Is your brother at the workshop?" The King asked. 

"Yes, he is. You can go in. Be careful, it might be hot inside.” 

Hyejoo smiled awkwardly at him, and he smiled back with a gentle bow of his head. Just like he warned, the air became much hotter as she turned to the corridor in the back of the shop. Ahead, there was an entrance with only a black curtain separating the room from the corridor, a loud metal sound coming from the inside. The king pushed the curtain aside and stepped inside, Hyejoo following along. 

The room was bigger than the shop itself. Fire roared inside a large forge, with tools and large pieces of metal organized all around the room. A man with broad shoulders and back, muscled biceps, wearing only an apron in his upper body, worked on a bar of steel, hitting it continuously with a hammer. The King waited until he realized he had company. 

"Oh, Your Majesty! What brings you here?" 

"Lucas, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have an important favor to ask you." The king stepped aside, as if inviting Hyejoo to approach. "This is Hyungjoo. He came from Xiwang, looking for work and a place to stay. Will you take him in? He knows a thing or two about your craft, and I know you could use some help around, am I right?" 

Lucas eyed Hyejoo from head to toe, and shot her a smile. 

"Help would be great." He cleaned his hand on his apron and extended it. "I'm Lucas, nice to meet you, Hyungjoo." 

Hyejoo accepted his handshake and smiled back. 

"Nice to meet you, Lucas. Thank you for taking me in." 

"By the way, Hyungjoo, you don't have a place to stay, do you?" The king asked, before leaving. 

"I do not, Your Majesty." 

"Do you still have that spare room, Lucas?" He nodded. "So you wouldn’t mind if he stayed with you and Jungwoo, would you?” 

“Of course not! Now I won’t be annoying my brother by myself.” He chuckled, playfully hitting Hyejoo's shoulder. 

“Great, it’s settled, then. Have a good first day, Hyungjoo. Lucas will help you around, and you can also talk to me if you need something. You are now a citizen of Shanliang.” 

“Thank you so much, Your majesty. I will not disappoint you. Your trust means everything to me.” Hyejoo bowed. 

“Lucas, come see me in my office by the end of the day, will you?” Taeyong asked just before disappearing behind the black curtain. 

“Say, Hyungjoo, can I take a look at your swords?” Lucas asked. 

Hyejoo nodded and took her own sword first, handing it to him. 

“What did you do back at Xiwang?” He asked, as he observed her sword. 

“I was a guard.” 

“Do Xiwang guards use two swords now?” Lucas irked an eyebrow, handing the sword back to her. 

Hyejoo put her sword away and unsheathed Chaewon's. 

“Not usually.” 

Lucas grabbed the sword carefully and widened his eyes. 

“Handle bathed in gold, embedded crystals… Steel from the Further Lands, the best there is in the world…” Lucas mumbled as he analyzed the sword. Then, his eyes pierced Hyejoo as he asked – “Why do you have princess Chaewon's sword?” 

If the air was hot before, now it was impossible to breathe. How did he know that was Chaewon's sword? Was there any use in trying to lie? If he was a blacksmith, he knew what he was talking about. 

“How do you know that’s hers?” Hyejoo risked asking. 

Lucas chuckled. 

“I made this sword myself.” Hyejoo widened her eyes. “Just like you, I came from Xiwang.” 

Hyejoo was speechless. 

“I was one of the best blacksmiths in Xiwang. Not to brag, but I was actually the best there was. But, as you probably know, Xiwang is not known for treating anyone that is not a noble with dignity. They made slaves out of me and Jungwoo, but my brother had it even worse. He was trained as a tailor, but they made him work like me, and because he couldn't keep up with the expectations, he was frequently punished. We had to endure it, or else it would be worse for the both of us. Until one day. Two royal guards were beating him up in front of me. I lost my mind, grabbed a sword and...” Lucas paused. 

“You killed them.” Hyejoo finished for him. 

“Yes. Sheer rage was something I had never felt before. I had nobody aside from him, since our mother died of sickness when we were little kids and our father died in the war. I felt like I had to protect him with everything I had, even if I had to kill. They were going at it so violently for pure sport, simply because they had the power to do it and thought they could. Then I just grabbed him and ran for our lives. King Taeyong is the best man you could meet in your life. He helped us the moment we got here, five years ago.” 

“You did well. I would have done the same,” Hyejoo said as her stomach twisted, remembering the moment she had to leave Chaewon behind. Her urge to vomit became stronger as she thought of how the people who did that to Jungwoo were of her own kind. Palace Guards, just like herself. To think the legion she thought was noble and honest, the people she thought her own family for so long, was in fact rotten... 

Lucas smiled. “What about you? You were a guard, was your life as miserable as mine there?” 

“To be honest, I didn’t have that much to complain about, personally. But unfortunately, just like you said, it isn't that way for most people, and that bothered me. But that wasn’t the reason I left. I was accused of a crime I didn’t commit.” 

Lucas irked an eyebrow. ”Seems like an interesting story. I’m all ears.” 

Hyejoo took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell the same story she told Taeyong. Being Chaewon’s personal guard, being accused of a crime she didn’t commit, running away. 

“What crime, though?” 

Right. Taeyong didn’t ask Hyejoo what crime was she accused of, and she hadn’t thought about it. 

“I was accused of manipulating the princess into starting a revolution against the King.” 

Lucas widened his eyes and chuckled. “Wow, would you really have done that?” 

“I would probably participate in that revolution, but I would never manipulate the princess, especially because-“ Hyejoo suddenly stopped as she realized what she was about to say. 

“Because?” 

“Because beside being her body guard, we were great friends. I wouldn’t do that.” 

He eyed Hyejoo for a second. 

“I see. So, I'm guessing when you escaped, you escaped execution? If things are still the same, they execute people for everything and for nothing at all. If you were accused of High Treason, then...” 

“I was being lead to the dungeons when I attacked the guards who escorted me and ran for my life,” Hyejoo said nonchalantly. 

“That's bold. I like you already.” Lucas chuckled. “But anyway, you didn’t explain why you have Princess Chaewon’s sword.” Lucas gave it back to Hyejoo. 

“Oh, yes. I saved her life once, when rebels invaded the castle. She offered me her sword as a gesture of gratitude and to honor me as her savior.” 

“I see. Really kind, this princess.” 

“She is,” Hyejoo said as the bigger grin grew on her lips. 

Lucas giggled. 

“Did you get your scar that day? I've never seen one like that. Guards rarely have any fighting to do, so it must have been the only fight you've ever gotten into. Aside from when you kicked those guards' behinds and ran.” 

“You got that right.” Hyejoo gulped. It was probably best to leave out that one time she fought another legion of guards and the King himself. 

“You were really committed to protecting the princess, I can tell.” 

“W-We were close friends. And I've always been committed to my position as the guard.” 

“I see. It was nice talking to you, but we need to get you started in here and this sword won’t make itself. Do you know how to sharpen weapons?” He asked, as she nodded. “Great! Then sharpen this axe, please.” 

Hyejoo grabbed the axe Lucas handed to her and turned to the sharpening table, trying to hide her fuming face. She hoped she wasn’t giving too much information so soon. She just got there and met them, after all. But Hyejoo was an awful liar and in that short talk, she took a liking to Lucas and felt he could be trusted. She could only pray she was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The story took a turn, and now it's in Hyejoo's, or should I say Hyungjoo?, pov, so, for now, what happened to Chaewon is going to be a mistery keke :)
> 
> I hope you liked how the story's going and all the new characters! NCT is my fav boygroup and I thought they would be perfect for the story, especially after Loona's amazing Cherry Bomb cover ^-^
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and look forward for future chapters! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hyejoo came to find that Shanliang was nothing like Xiwang. 

People worked hard, but they did so with smiles on their faces and more than enough food on their tables. At night, the streets were crowded with people hanging out, chatting, drinking together, and singing and dancing in the middle of the streets. 

Hyejoo was quick to get the hang of it, and she soon enough started to hang out with Lucas and Jungwoo's friends. She noticed how close Lucas was with Ten, the guard that lead her to King Taeyong the first day. 

But Hyejoo's resolve wasn't weakened by all the fun and games. Everyday, before and after work, she meditated, just like Chaewon had taught her, and trained her sword skills, trying to figure out how to fight with two swords. 

It was challenging, especially because her sword was very different from Chaewon's. Hers was stronger and heavier, while Chaewon's was lighter, but also swifter. It was tough to keep her balance while swinging both swords with different shapes and weights, but Hyejoo managed to make her hands cooperate with her, using her own sword on her right hand and Chaewon's on her left. 

There was not a day Hyejoo didn't think about Chaewon, not a night she wouldn’t fall asleep with her smile on her mind. Thinking about her and the promise they held gave Hyejoo the strength she needed to wake up every day with a smile on her lips, ready for another day of hard work at the brothers' workshop. 

Jungwoo and Lucas had a rather big house for a non-noble family. She got installed in a spare room by her own, a great relief for someone who was trying to hide her... physiognomy. But even so, Hyejoo had to face some awkward situations. Lucas was used to bathing with his brother, so when he nonchalantly asked Hyejoo to join, she had to come up with an excuse, saying because she didn’t have brothers, she was never used to it and liked to have her own privacy. 

Hyejoo had came back from her early morning practice when someone knocked on the door. She volunteered to go open it, since the brothers were still having breakfast. 

“Good morning, Hyungjoo.” 

“Good morning, Ten! Lucas is having breakfast, wanna come in?” Hyejoo smiled at him. 

“I will come in, and it's alright that Lucas is having breakfast.” 

Hyejoo irked and eyebrow and let him step in, closing the door and following him inside. 

“Ten.” Lucas seemed surprised to see him, but there still was a smile on his lips. “Want to join us for breakfast?” 

“I would, but I’m on duty.” Ten gave him a sad smile. “I’m here to relay an important message from His Majesty, so please pay attention.” 

Hyejoo leaned against the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee on her hands and eyes fixed on him. 

“Please, be at the castle gates tomorrow by midday. His Majesty has an announcement of the utmost importance.” 

The brothers and Hyejoo exchanged a look. 

“And what exactly do you want for you to tell us right now what that announcement might be?” Lucas wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. 

Ten chuckled out loud. 

“You wished. To say the truth, I’m just as clueless as any of you.” 

Hyejoo took a sip on her hot coffee, wondering what could be so important for Taeyong to summon them. 

♚♚♚

Turns out he hadn’t only summoned them. Hundreds of people stood waiting by the castle gates for the King to give his speech. 

When Hyejoo was about to turn to Lucas, loud cheers and applauses erupted as King Taeyong appeared in the balcony. 

“Thank you everyone for joining me today,” Taeyong started, as the crowd calmed down. “I appreciate your warm welcome, as I will now appreciate your full attention. As you know, my dear son, Jisung, died in war, in order to protect our people and our kingdom. May his soul be at rest." The king touched his heart and faced down for a second, before raising his head again and scanning the crowd. "After this tragic occurrence, I understand that the lot of you are concerned about the future of the kingdom and the succession of my bloodline. It is my greatest wish to assure that Shanliang continues to be ruled under the same values of truth, honesty, fairness, and kindness I strive to uphold today, even after I have left. For that reason, starting in a month, there will be a competition.” 

People started whispering and looking around at each other in confusion. 

“What kind of competition, Your Majesty?” Someone asked. 

“Yes. First of all, each family is encouraged, although not required, to present at least one contender, man or woman, to enter the competition. Then, the volunteers will compete in a series of trials. They can either be a physical test, a sword fight, or even a history test. I will personally supervise the trials and judge not only the skills, but the character of the competitors.” 

More whispers and muttering around. 

“The purpose of this...” Taeyong continued, and silence followed. “Is to find one person worthy and capable of being trained under my guard... and become my heir.” 

Hyejoo's eyes were fixed on Taeyong the entire time. Her heart thumped hard against her chest as she clenched her fists in determination. So that's what he had meant on the first day. That the time would come when she could prove her worth. 

♚♚♚

Later that day, after work and late practice, Hyejoo was having dinner with the brothers. She was quieter than usual, eyes fixed on her food. 

“Hyungjoo, is everything alright?” Lucas asked, making Jungwoo also look at her. 

“Hm, yes, I’m fine.” She faked a smile. 

“You’re thinking about the competition. You want to join.” 

Hyejoo met his eyes and gave him a small smile. 

“You also want to join.” She answered. 

Lucas laughed. “I don’t. I hold the king very dear, but I don't find myself fit of being an heir. I like my job and I don’t intent to abandon it. I think you have nothing to lose, though.” 

There were a few seconds of silence. 

"W-What about you, Jungwoo?” She turned to him. 

“Oh, no no. I don’t like fighting. I can barely hold myself up as a weapon smith, can you imagine me as a swordsman?" He chuckled and pointed at his own tall, skinny figure. "You should do it. You seem pretty passionate about swordsmanship. I think you'd do great." 

Hyejoo looked at the both of them. 

“Then, it's decided that you're going to sign up.” Lucas finished with a smile. 

There was nothing that could stop her now. She would win the competition and return to Xiwang as prince and heir of Shanliang, ready to take Chaewon with her. Chaewon's prince would be her, and only her. 

♚♚♚

A month. Hyejoo had already been practicing every single day, but after the announcement, the brothers were so supportive they reduced her workload so she could practice harder. She had to master the two swords until the competition, and it still was a tough task. 

Lucas decided to help her, training with her when he got some free time. Turns out he was also a great swordsman, better than Hyejoo would expect, although it was only logical. Since he made weapons, he had to understand how they were best used. But, like Jungwoo, he didn't like fighting and preferred a quiet, craftsman life. 

Practice had been especially tough that day. Lucas had constantly bested her right side the whole day and she became so frustrated her focus suffered a great deal. 

But now, Hyejoo was finally back home. A warm bath was what she needed to rest her sore muscles, so she headed directly to the bathroom. Her mind drifted to the competition, trying to imagine what kind of trials were to happen. What if she couldn’t do it? What if she was overly confident and lost in the very beginning? 

No. Hyejoo wouldn’t lose. She couldn’t afford to lose. Wining the competition was a big step towards her end goal. She would win because Chaewon was her motivation. She would win because the prize she would receive was bigger than just becoming Shanliang’s heir. 

When the water started going cold, it was time to head off and maybe go help the brothers with dinner. When Hyejoo got up from the bathtub, she realized she'd mindlessly gone to the bathroom and forgot a damned towel. 

“Hey guys, can any of you bring me a towel?” She shouted, close to the door, covering her body. She could never be too careful. 

“Just a sec!” Jungwoo shouted from the other side. 

Hyejoo stood behind the door and tried to cover her body as much as she could. 

But the door suddenly flew open- 

“Here you go, Junwo- oh my god-" 

“Get out!” Hyejoo snatched the towel from his hands and covered her exposed body. 

“What the hell?!” His widened eyes stared at her from head to toe, as everything he could see now was her feet, shoulders, wet, draping hair and her terrified features. 

“I said out!” 

“LUCAS!” He called, his feet glued to the floor. 

“GET OUT!” 

“What’s going on?!” Lucas stormed inside the bathroom, his gaze jumping between the both of them. 

“Hyungjoo-“ 

“Please-“ 

“He-“ 

“Leave!” 

“He’s a woman!” 

Hyejoo couldn’t look at any of them. She kept her head down and her hands holding on the towel like her life depended on it. But she couldn’t keep her head down when Lucas let out a loud chuckle. She raised her head and found Jungwoo staring at him in disbelief as well. 

“Really, brother? You're so naïve.” Lucas laughed, messing up his brother’s hair. 

“Y-you knew?!” Jungwoo asked, his chin almost reaching the ground. 

“How didn't you know?” 

“Are you kidding me?! Do you know how hard it is to change my voice? Do you know how long it's been since I've used this voice? And you're telling me it was all useless?” Hyejoo let her real voice talk. 

“I’m sorry, I just assumed you had a really good reason to keep that disguise, and I don't judge you for it. But why don’t we discuss this while having dinner? Jungwoo, come on,” Lucas said, leaving with his still stunned brother. 

Hyejoo didn’t remember being so embarrassed in whole her life. And to think Lucas had known all this time. She felt ridiculous, but also relieved that he never treated her differently, knowing she was a woman. 

After getting dressed and breathing deeply a few times, she opened the door and left the bathroom. As she stepped in the main room, she was greeted with a smile from Lucas and a weird look from Jungwoo. She sat and with much effort, looked at them. 

“As I said earlier, I don’t judge you for your choices. But now that you know that I know, I would like to know a bit more about the real you.” 

Hyejoo gulped and nodded. 

“My name is Hyejoo. And I’m sorry for lying to the both of you. It’s not easy for me either, but for my own safety, I decided to hide my identity when I ran away from Xiwang.” She explained. 

“Hyejoo...” Lucas repeated. “Pretty name you have, but I assume you want us to keep calling you Hyungjoo.” 

“Yes, please. People aren’t supposed to know I’m a woman, and now I’m worried I make it too obvious.” 

“You don’t. But I spend all day with you and well, we do physical labor, so it's really not hard to tell that your structure is not that... masculine, even with the baggy clothes you wear.” Lucas scratched his head. “Would you like to get your hair cut? Jungwoo is also skilled with hair.” 

Hyejoo widened her eyes. “No! No, I like my hair like this. I’m used to the ponytail now. But thank you, I appreciate your help.” 

Lucas chuckled and turned to Jungwoo, who was still in shock. 

"Don't mind Jungwoo here." Lucas chuckled. "I don't think he'd ever seen a woman so... candidly, so he's a bit distraught. And I think he's sort of worried he invaded your privacy." 

Jungwoo lowered his head and nodded weakly. 

"Oh." Hyejoo irked an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Jungwoo. We used to change in front of each other all the time at the guard, men and women together, so I'm really not about that privacy thing, like I said. I only said that because... well, it's obvious. I screamed in the bathroom because I was scared that you'd out me as a liar and a traitor, or something like that." 

"We'd never do something like that." Lucas patted her back with a smile. "You've been taken in our household, so no matter what, you're our brother Hyungjoo. Your secret is safe with us, got it?" 

"Thank you." Hyejoo smiled back and sighed in relief. 

There were times Hyejoo couldn’t understand what was going on in their heads, but she was glad to have Lucas and Jungwoo as friends... no, brothers. With the both of them backing her up, she was sure going to ace this competition. She wouldn’t disappoint Lucas, Jungwoo, Chaewon, or herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hyejoo stood in one of the central rows of the arena, her body straight and stiff as it could be. She surveyed her surroundings as much as she could, moving only her eyes. More than ten rows of people stood there today, waiting for King Taeyong's speech. Among the about one hundred people, she could count the women with her fingers – including herself. 

The wait made her grow nervous by the passing second. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she closed her eyes and tried to fill her mind with positive thoughts. Was everyone going to be fair and play by the rules? She knew it was wishful thinking to hope that among that many people, every single one planned to play fair. 

"Welcome, everyone." Taeyong finally showed up, his presence and aura fierce as always. "It warms my heart seeing so many of you here today, willing to fight for the future of Shanliang. For that, I thank all of you." 

A round of applause and cheers from the spectators on the bleachers erupted, calming down after Taeyong raised his hand. 

"I hope you fight with all your heart and might today. I expect to see an intense and passionate competition, but above all, fairness, compassion, and honor, as are the values of this kingdom, which I am sure you all stand for." 

"In the first trial, you'll be competing against each other in a one versus one sword duel. If you lose, you are automatically eliminated." Deadly silence engulfed the arena. "You are forbidden from directly attacking your opponent with your weapons. If you do so, you are automatically disqualified and you will be facing the authorities. You win if you either disarm your opponent, or pin them down in a way that would make it hypothetically certain that you could perform a deathly move." 

Hyejoo gulped. No one was actually about to try going for direct attacks... right? 

"Two names will be called at a time, announcing the dueling pair. I wish you all the best of luck, and I will enjoy observing each of you in this competition." 

The contestants gathered by the edge of the arena, and were divided in two groups. A guard called a young man's name from Hyejoo's group and one from the other group. 

After a couple minutes, the young man from her group walked out of the center wearing a triumphant smile. Rightfully so, as he showed amazing dexterity that won him the fight. He was good. Watching contestant after contestant display such mastery with the sword, Hyejoo grew nervous about her own abilities. 

Chaewon appeared in her mind, making Hyejoo's lips grew into a smile. How Hyejoo wished she was there to watch her win and complete every single trial ahead of her, no matter what they could be or how hard they could be- 

"Hyungjoo." The guard called. 

Hyejoo proudly stood up, quickly fixing her clothes. The remaining contestants had their eyes fixed on her, as she walked towards the center of the arena. 

The sun was high in the sky, blinding her for a few seconds. When her eyes got used to it, she found her opponent standing a few meters of her. Hyejoo had to think twice if she was about to fight a man or an orc. At least a head taller than her, his body was covered with muscles bursting from his tight uniform. He was bald and ugly, with large, indelicate features. 

His hand held a hammer instead of a sword. Was that allowed? Hyejoo thought for a moment if she should fight with her two swords. Was it worth it to reveal that so early in the competition? 

The judge stood between them. Before he spoke, Hyejoo looked around, finding the crowd silent with a mix of expressions, from excitement to worry. Her eyes found Taeyong on his balcony. His eyes were on her, and he gave her a smirk and a nod with his head. 

"Prepare yourselves... Begin." The judge said, and with it, heavy, loud steps shook the ground. 

Hyejoo looked ahead and the man was already running towards her with his hammer high in the air, his mouth opening to let out a deafening grunt. 

She frowned and dodged him with ease. He was clearly strong, but too slow. With such impulse on one swing, the man lost his balance and tripped on himself, landing with his face on the sand. The crowd gasped, and Hyejoo had to hold her laugh. 

As he rolled on his back, Hyejoo finally unsheathed her sword, and when hr was about to stand up, she stepped on his wrist, pinning his armed hand down to the ground. His big eyes threatened to jump from his eye sockets when the tip of Hyejoo's sword touched his neck. 

"Hyungjoo wins!" The judge announced, making the crowd shout and applaud. 

♚♚♚

"That was easy." 

Hyejoo jumped and turned around, her hand on her chest. 

"Damn Lucas, you scared me. What are you doing here?" 

"Came here to congratulate you, so, congratulations on passing the first trial." Lucas smiled at her, patting her shoulder. 

"Thank you. But as you said, it was easy... too easy. I couldn't even show my skills properly, and I wanted to cause a good first impression to Taeyong." Hyejoo sighed. "I even wondered if I should use both swords when I saw my opponent." 

Lucas chuckled. "Save that for later." 

Hyejoo frowned. 

"Let’s go watch the rest of the duels." Lucas pulled her with him towards the stairs to the bleachers. 

Save what for later? 

♚♚♚

Three days before, Hyejoo stood in the middle of the arena, with dozens of people fighting with the same individual goal in mind. Today, as the sun was on its way to meet the horizon, Hyejoo stood in front of Taeyong, with only six more people - another woman, and five men. But officially, they were six men and only one woman who was not herself. 

They were the finalists, about to start the last trial. 

Hyejoo completed the second trial two days ago, and much to her surprise, they had nothing to do with fighting. It was a quizz. All those hours spent having intellectual conversations with Chaewon about history, politics, economics, philosophy and religion had really come in handy. Hyejoo could listen to Chaewon talk for hours, never getting tired and always learning new things. 

As for the third trial, completed the day before, each contestant – only fifteen at that stage – discussed and created a war strategy privately with Taeyong. And again, Hyejoo recalled what she learned with Chaewon, impressing him with her creative strategies, which might have seemed reckless at first glance, but were actually quite well crafted and thought out. Along the trial, Taeyong also presented hypothetical situations that could happen during a war, or situations about the kingdom, like crisis, starvation or revolutions, and asked Hyejoo what she would do about them. Every time she answered something, Taeyong would smile at her, nodding along her explanations. When the trial was over, Hyejoo could only thank Chaewon. Hyejoo had done so well because she had learned from the perfect example of a future queen. 

"Congratulations on making it to the last trial. As you can see, behind me there's a corridor. It's the entrance of a maze." Taeyong spoke, hands behind his back. 

Hyejoo had noticed the corridor of tall bushes, which lead to two paths in the end, and she had wondered about it. 

"There's only one way out. Your goal is simple – find the exit. Fighting is allowed, but always remember – be fair and honorable. It continues to be forbidden to attempt to harm your opponents significantly. And pay attention. The maze may have its own surprises." 

Taeyong took a step forward and motioned with his hand for the contestants to approach him. 

"If you wish to give up, fire this into the air. A guard will find you and bring you to safety." Taeyong gave each one a small tube. Must be fireworks. "Alright, you're set and ready to go. Good luck." 

Instead of running inside the maze, Hyejoo let the others lead the way. Some actually took a run, disappearing into the tall corridors. She took a deep breath and looked back. Taeyong smiled at her and subtly pointed to the right with his finger. Hyejoo smiled back and entered the maze. 

As Hyejoo took a step ahead, a chill ran down her spine. This was the last trial, the one which would decide the winner. It was also the most difficult and presumably the most dangerous. Taeyong's words kept ringing in her head. 

Fighting is allowed. The maze may have its own surprises. 

What kind of surprises? And were the others going to fight for real? Hyejoo didn't want to hurt anybody, but she would, if she had to defend herself. 

Hyejoo fixed her high ponytail and took the first turn on the right as Taeyong advised her. She dove deeper into the maze, trying to engrave each turn in her memory. 

The sound of metal with metal echoed in the air. Hyejoo grabbed the handle of her sword as an instinct, but the sound didn't seem to come from anywhere near her. But what if one of them ambushed her? She needed to be prepared to defend herself, so she unsheathed her sword and grabbed it firmly, resuming her way. 

She had been running non stop, looking around at the bushes and trees, trying to find any sort of clues. Until now, she hadn't found any dead ends or peculiar obstacles. Wasn't something supposed to happen? Hyejoo's heart started beating harder with anticipation of what could happen any second. So far, it had seemed too easy for what the King had made it look like. 

As she advanced through the maze, the sounds seemed further and further away, until it became silent again. Silent enough for Hyejoo to hear the quick steps coming her direction. She stopped and raised her sword. 

"Get the hell out of my way!" He shouted, shoving Hyejoo, making her trip and fall to the bush wall. 

The sky was darkening, making it impossible for Hyejoo to understand who it was, but he seemed to be in some sort of panic. 

She stood up. If he ran in the direction Hyejoo had just came from, did it mean where she was going was a dead end? Maybe he didn't explore enough? She decided to give it a shot, and hurried her pace. 

A loud, painful shout, along with the sound of leaves made Hyejoo turn her head to its source. Did someone get hurt? Hyejoo rushed and tried to find the way to where the shout came from. 

As she turned right, one of the contestants was stuck in a net trap, almost two meters high from the ground. 

"H-Help me!" The other woman cried, trying to set herself free. 

Hyejoo hesitated. It could be an ambush. If she was really in trouble, she could simply fire her signal and she would be brought to safety as quickly as possible. But would she feel proud in taking victory that way? 

Shaking the fear and doubts away, she approached, and with her sword, she cut the net, making a hole large enough for her to escape. 

"Thank you..." She muttered, trying to catch on her breath. She was about her age, with short blonde hair that shone even under the dark sky. 

"That's okay. So this was what King Taeyong was talking abou-" 

"Watch out!" 

Hyejoo ducked, hearing the swing of a punch just above her head. She quickly got up, turning to face the person, leaving her sword a mere inch from his neck. 

"Play fair isn't exactly on your dictionary, is it?" Hyejoo spat. 

The boy, maybe younger than Hyejoo, smirked. 

"King Taeyong isn't here to judge me, and I'm not going to let you try and play the moral game. Take that sword off my neck." 

Hyejoo chuckled. "I'm playing no games, kid. Take a step back and leave, if you don't want to get hur-" 

Hyejoo turned back as she heard a yelp. Another man, this one taller and way scarier than the boy, held the girl from behind. 

"You two, fire your signals and don't move, or else I'll start with her and then you two will suffer your share." 

Only then did Hyejoo notice the knife pressed against her neck. 

"Pff, stupid bluff. I'm out." The boy scoffed and turned around. 

"I'm the one who isn't playing any games!" 

The knife pressed harder against her neck, making her yell in pain. 

"Stop," Hyejoo warned the boy, and he somehow obeyed. "We'll all fire the signals if you let her go." 

She kept his eyes on the man's, dropping her sword to the ground and taking her device out of her pocket, putting it in clear sight for everyone involved. 

"As soon as you let her go, I'll fire it." 

The man frowned and let the girl go in a harsh movement. Before he could understand what was coming his way, the girl shot her foot backwards directly at his groin, making him bend over in pain, giving Hyejoo enough time to grab Chaewon's sword and hit the man's shoulder with its handle. 

"Run!" Hyejoo told them, while the man was still holding on to his hurt shoulder. 

She took off in a run herself, but not fast enough. The man seized one of her ankles and pulled it towards him, making her fall flat on her face. Her sword escaped from her hand with the impact. 

"You're a dead man!" He shouted, jumping towards her. 

Hyejoo tried to stand, but the most she could manage under twice her own body weight was to turn around to face him. 

He managed to catch his knife from the ground, and held it right in front of her face. 

"Nice scar you have there. What about getting another one, little boy?" He threated, pressing the knife against her left cheek. 

With a large hand squeezing her throat and a knife on her face, Hyejoo could use some help, but the ones who could help were already long gone. Instead of trying to push him away, Hyejoo used her hands to probe the ground around her. 

Giving him a smirk, Hyejoo knocked him out, hitting him hard on the back of his head with a rock. 

Hyejoo gasped for air as she pushed his motionless body away. She allowed her lungs to get some air before getting up. She grabbed her swords and was about to proceed with her mission when she stopped and looked back. The next second, three guards appeared in a run. Two of them had their swords pointed at him, in case he woke up, while the other tied his hands behind his back. Taeyong was not one to joke about disqualification. At least, he was going to pay for what he did. 

♚♚♚

After running for another five minutes, Hyejoo found it. A guard by the end of a corridor. Hyejoo took a deep breath and ran towards him, noticing his face when she got close enough. 

“Hi, Hyungjoo.” 

“Ten...” Hyejoo stopped and supported herself on her knees, panting. “Did I... Did I win?” 

“In fact... you were the last.” 

She raised her head to look at him, her heart so heavy she was about to fall on her knees. 

“King Taeyong never said the winner was the first one to arrive, did he?” Ten asked with a smile. “Your mission was only finding the exit. Coming out first means you will be the first to take the true final trial. But if one doesn't complete it, the chance will be passed on to the next in line. Today is your lucky day, Hyungjoo. None of the other contestants were able to pass thus far. Come with me.” 

Her head dropped as she took a long and deep breath, regaining her forces. Her stomach turned with nervousness. Just what exactly was this trial about, if none of the contestants before her had been able to complete it? 

Hyejoo followed Ten. When she looked up, she recognized the arena from the day before. 

“Good luck.” Ten said, as he stopped right before the entrance. 

Hyejoo nodded and entered the arena, stepping into the sand. She was welcomed by shouts from the bleachers, which were even more crowded than the first day. 

There was a single man in the arena, standing still. Hyejoo approached, confused. She looked back and up, to where Taeyong was supposed to be seated. There he was, with his smile that always seemed to hide a million secrets. He nodded at her, like he was encouraging her. 

“Welcome, Hyungjoo.” The man, probably the most handsome Hyejoo had ever seen, called. “My name is Jaehyun. I’ll challenge you for a final sword fight. I ask you to fight seriously, as I won’t go easy on you. Whenever you’re ready.” Jaehyun unsheathed his sword. 

Hyejoo remembered Lucas’s words from the first day. Save that for later. 

So, this was the time for Hyejoo to prove what she was worth. Finally, all those hours practicing and training with Lucas would pay of. 

Her lips grew into a grin as she fixed her ponytail. 

“I won’t go easy on you either, so you better be ready.” Hyejoo allowed courage and adrenaline to run through her body and mind. 

Using her left hand, she unsheathed her own sword, and with her right, Chaewon’s. Gasps and whispers echoed through the arena, and even Jaehyun widened his eyes for a second. It was not everyday people watched someone fight with two swords, was it? 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Hyejoo teased, getting into position, raising the swords up and bending her knees, ready to take any attack from him. 

Jaehyun launched at her, attacking her with quick blows. Hyejoo blocked every attack, trying to strike back with the other sword, but Jaehyun was way too fast, and with only one sword, he managed to block and attack at the same speed as Hyejoo did with both her swords. They moved so fast even the crowd had trouble keeping up with every move. 

Hyejoo didn’t know who he was, but he must be some high rank swordsman. His skills were no joke, and even Hyejoo was having trouble. 

Coming directly from the maze also had a toll on Hyejoo. She hadn’t rested for one minute, and she felt exhausted when she finished the maze. Her body ached from all the running and from the fight she had earlier, slowing down her reflexes. 

Jaehyun though, seemed tireless. Hyejoo wondered if he had an infinite amount of stamina, because if he was the last trial and Hyejoo was the last one finishing the maze, that meant he must have fought the other contestants before her. Wasn’t he supposed to be tired too? 

Hyejoo had to think fast of a strategy that would take him down, or else he would simply outlast her. He was the kind of fighter that prioritized speed and agility over strength. Hyejoo could try to hit him harder as to take him off balance, but strong blows were slow, and she couldn’t afford to be slow. 

Her arms burned with pain as he hit her hard time and time again. He was trying to drain her energy, and Hyejoo was allowing him. 

Even though Hyejoo knew she was giving quite a show with her two sword fighting skills, she wasn’t there to show off. Hyejoo soon realized that fighting with the two swords was exactly what was slowing her down. 

As she blocked a vertical blow with Chaewon's sword, she let her own sword fall to the ground. With a strong push, Hyejoo sent Jaehyun back and span right next, swinging her sword from below. 

Jaehyun blocked it, but he was caught of guard, stumbling back. Hyejoo took advantage of the momentum and using all her remaining energy and concentration, she hit him faster than he would imagine she could. 

As he kept taking steps back, not being able to attack her anymore, Hyejoo turned the game to her favor. She just needed the perfect opportunity... The millisecond when Jaehyun lost his balance as he dodged a straight blow from Hyejoo’s sword was enough. 

His sword flew from his hand as she disarmed him. 

The blade of her sword was pointed right at the middle of Jaehyun’s widened eyes, as Hyejoo’s body trembled and drops of sweat ran down her face. 

The silence from the crowd was interrupted with a single person clapping. Hyejoo turned her head to find Taeyong standing, smiling and applauding. 

Soon, the arena trembled as the audience broke in cheers. 

Hyejoo smiled, feeling her knees lose any remaining strength and her conscience fading away, with her eyes going shut. 

Chaewon... I did it. 

And she collapsed on the ground, surrendering to exhaustion. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hyejoo opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around to find herself in her room, lying on her bed. 

“Good morning, prince.” 

Lucas sat beside her bed, his lips in a warm smile. 

“Or, should I say... princess.” 

“Just don't, Lucas.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes, and then they widened, as she got up and sat on the bed. “I... What happened? I won, right? Gosh, did I get any medical treatment?! This is bad.” 

Lucas chuckled. 

“You passed out in the arena, after defeating Jaehyun. I ran to you as soon as you hit the ground. They wanted to take you to the castle medical wing, but I knew that wouldn't work out well for you. I told them I would rather take you home to care for you, and thankfully King Taeyong allowed me to.” 

Hyejoo felt her body relax as she breathed out in relief. 

“Thank you, Lucas. I owe you big time.” 

“Maybe you can do something for me, since now you’re the prince. Oh, should I start calling you Your Highness?” Lucas smirked, playfully elbowing Hyejoo’s arm. 

Hyejoo kept on opening and closing her mouth, trying to verbalize... anything at all. 

“Yes, you won, Hyungjoo. You were the only one defeating Jaehyun. No one had to defeat him to win, actually, but you did it.” 

Hyejoo frowned in confusion. 

“Let me explain. The last trial wasn’t to find out who was the first to finish the maze, or to defeat Jaehyun. It was to test the contestants' honesty, morals, and perseverance. King Taeyong always advised you to be fair, as he always planned to put the contestants in a situation that would tempt them to sabotage each other and play unfairly. Then, the fight with Jaehyun was to test your skills when you clearly had the lower hand and you'd already be exhausted by the maze. But even so, you didn’t give up. The last duel was truly inspiring, Hyungjoo.” 

Lucas rested his hand on her shoulder. “King Taeyong didn’t have any doubt about his choice. You deserve this. There was no one as smart, strong, and honest as you in the competition.” 

It took a bit for Hyejoo to react, but then she launched herself to Lucas, her arms around his neck. 

“I did it...” She muttered, feeling her eyes warm up as she squeezed him. “I can finally go back to Chaewon...” 

As she sobbed quietly, two strong arms hugged her back. 

"I’m sure I don’t know all of your story, but I’m really happy for you.” Lucas caressed her back. 

Hyejoo sniffed and pulled away. 

“Thank you, Lucas. I couldn't have done it without you. You’re my best friend and you deserve to know the real reason why I did this.” Hyejoo wiped the tears clouding her eyes. 

“You don’t need to. I fully respect you and you must have a good reason to hide some of it.” 

“No. You deserve to know. It's the least I can do. After all you did for me, I can't live with holding secrets from you.” 

Hyejoo held his gaze. 

“All right.” 

And so, Hyejoo told him the full version of her story, from becoming Chaewon’s body guard, which Lucas already knew, to becoming her lover, and being caught by her father. Lucas kept silent, listening attentively as she explained the whole story. 

“A princess falling in love with her body guard...” Lucas smirked. “Could you be any more cliché?” He teased. 

Hyejoo glared at him, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. “This is not a fairy tale.” 

“I know, I'm sorry, I couldn’t resist. I always had a feeling your relationship with Chaewon wasn’t just friendship. I could see in your eyes and voice whenever you talked about her. It must have been hard for you to leave her, especially with that kind of ruler. It’s truly amazing what you’re doing for her, and for both Xiwang and Shanliang.” 

Hyejoo’s lips grew into a modest smile. 

“I honestly didn’t know what to do when I got here. But now, I’m certain of what I want. Even though I've always wanted to come back to Xiwang to save Chaewon, Shanliang has become way too important to me. I didn’t just become Shanliang’s heir for my own interest. I truly want to continue King Taeyong’s wonderful work as a king. This kingdom is nothing like Xiwang, and it’s an honor to be part of it.” 

Lucas rested his hand on top of Hyejoo’s. “You can count on me, Your Highness.” 

“No, no Highness. That's just weird.” Hyejoo blushed, biting back a grin. 

“I guess you’re going to get used to it. King Taeyong is expecting you at the castle as soon as you recover, but take your time. I’m gonna leave you alone so you can rest and get ready.” Lucas stood up and walked towards the door, giving Hyejoo a smile before stepping out. 

♚♚♚

The coffee room was spacious, with elegant decorations, paintings on the walls, and three large, red sofas, with the coffee table in the middle. Long white curtains allowed the morning sun to shine in the room. It was fancy, but not flamboyant. 

King Taeyong sat, motioning Hyejoo to take a sit in front of him, as the maid served them a cup of coffee, excusing herself out right after with a bow. 

Hyejoo’s knees were still shaking, and she was afraid that even the cup would tremble in her hands. 

“First of all, I want to congratulate you for your performance on the competition, and for your victory.” 

“Thank you so much, Your Majesty.” Hyejoo bowed her head. 

“Remember I told you on your first day here that you resemble my son a lot?” Taeyong asked, to which Hyejoo nodded. “Now, I can see it even more. I knew when I first met you that I'd have to pay special attention to you, but you had a way of surprising me in every single stage of the competition." He took a sip on his coffee. 

Hyejoo didn't remember the last time her heart beat so hard, not even in the competition. There was nothing she could make herself say. 

"Now, I ask you." King N leaned forward, supporting his elbows on his knees. "Why did you want to win the competition so bad? What was your motivation to do so well?" 

His stare was intense, but not scary. Should Hyejoo tell him the whole story, just like she did to Lucas, earlier that day? No, it was too soon. 

"When I arrived, I was welcomed with open arms after I had lost all hope of finding a new home. I truly admire the way you make this kingdom into a place of hope, fairness, and honesty, unlike any other place I've ever been to. This is the least I can do to give back to Shanliang what it has given me. I want to learn from you, Your Majesty, so I can inherit your knowledge and values and pass it on to further generations." 

Taeyong stared into her eyes for a few seconds before leaning back into the couch. 

"I know I've made the right choice." He smiled. 

"Thank you for your trust, Your Majesty. I will not disappoint you." 

"I know you won't. Starting from today, you will be moving into the castle. You will also start battle training Jaehyun, and lessons with me. There's a lot to learn, so I hope you give your best at all times." 

"Of course. Count on me.” Hyejoo smiled, and then she remembered something. “Just a question, Your Majesty. What about Lucas’s workshop?” 

“Oh, yes. Lucas surely appreciated your help at the workshop, but he and Jungwoo managed just fine before you arrived and I am pretty sure they will continue to do so. Don't worry about it.” 

Hyejoo breathed out in relief. 

After coffee, Taeyong continued to introduce to her to her new princely duties, while he showed her around the castle. Her room was at least double the size of her room back in Lucas’s house, just as her new bed. It reminded Hyejoo of Chaewon’s room, making her lips stretch into a small smile. 

The training grounds were humungous, filled with young students sparring and chatting enthusiastically in the early hours of the morning. Hyejoo found Jaehyun practicing with a small group of men, and even though she had practiced a lot lately for the competition, she couldn’t wait to face the challenges he'd surely bring her way as her trainer. 

After the tour around the castle and the surroundings, Taeyong invited Hyejoo to join him for lunch. 

“Have this day for yourself. Rest, go for a walk, just enjoy the day, and be back at the castle for dinner. Tomorrow, you will start your training.” He said, after finishing lunch. 

After spending some time with Lucas and Jungwoo, and taking a walk in the kingdom, there was a place where she had to go. 

Hyejoo pushed the gate as it creaked. With slow steps, she walked pass the stone graves on the ground. 

Further into the graveyard, there was this majestic tombstone. A tall, perfectly polished stone placed in a pedestal. Hyejoo approached and read, in big engraved letters: 

Jisung, son of King Taeyong, prince of Shanliang   
May his kind soul live on to protect his people. 

Hyejoo kneeled and closed her eyes. 

She wanted to promise Jisung she would do a good job. That even though she would never replace him, as both King Taeyong’s son or the true Prince of Shanliang, she would do everything in her power to honor him, his father, and his Kingdom. 

♚♚♚

Hyejoo had been learning about all sorts of things with Taeyong. Even though she enjoyed it, training sessions with Jaehyun were the best part of the day. In the competition, Jaehyun gave her a very serious aura, but Hyejoo soon found he was as goofy as Lucas. His eyes made him look scary, but whenever he smiled or laughed, he just looked so cute it always made Hyejoo smile as well. 

As the day came to an end, the one thing Hyejoo was most nervous about was about to happen. 

After changing into her formal navy-blue suit for the event (and making sure she could properly hide her... female traits) she waited for Taeyong. He led her to the balcony where he always does his speeches. He would go ahead to explain why he summoned everyone, and then Hyejoo would step in when the king called her. 

“As all of you know, the competition to find the new heir of Shanliang is complete. Many of you watched it in the arena, but I believe this is an occasion to celebrate and properly introduce to you the winner. The one that stood out throughout the competition, the one that had all the qualities I was looking for. The new prince.” 

Hyejoo took deep breaths as she heard him talk in the balcony. She knew he would call her anytime soon- 

“Hyungjoo!” 

One last breath before stepping outside. Loud cheers welcomed her, as she looked at the sea of people standing there to see her. 

Surprisingly, she did not feel so nervous anymore. She was welcomed as Shanliang’s heir, standing before the whole kingdom as the prince. She was more at home than she'd ever been in Xiwang. She truly belonged. 

As the announcement was over and the crowd started to spread, the king and the new prince returned to the room where they'd been for morning coffee the day before. 

"Hyungjoo, may I speak to you before you go?" Taeyong showed her his usual smile, but something seemed off. "I am sorry for bringing this up on your official first day, but I just knew about this and you must be informed.” 

Hyejoo licked her dry lips and nodded. 

“The King of Xiwang is looking for a prince to marry princess Chaewon.” 

Time seemed to have stopped. 

“R-Really?” It was the only thing Hyejoo managed to say. 

Taeyong chuckled, leaning back on his chair. 

“Really. As I said, I did not want to put this sort of pressure on you when you are just starting to get used to being a prince. But I believe this would be a very advantageous political alliance for Shanliang and you and I both know the King is known for his impatience. Do you find yourself suited to present yourself as a contender?” 

Hyejoo tried to contain the smile on her lips, but it was turning out impossible to manage. 

"I... prefer to trust your judgment, Your Majesty. But I have vowed to do anything that serves the kingdom's best interest." 

“I see. As I recall, Hyungjoo, you were the princess’ personal guard, weren’t you?” 

Her face became serious again. 

“Yes, I was.” 

“And you left Xiwang because you were accused of a crime you didn’t commit, isn't it? You have searched for refuge here, after all.” He asked, and Hyejoo nodded. “If I am right, you believe it is safe for you to come back even though there is probably a bounty on your head. Why is that?” 

"I am confident I would not be recognized, Your Majesty. I have severely altered my appearance in order to maintain my safety as a refugee." 

Taeyong nodded and pursed his lips. He eyed her chest, and then his eyes met hers. 

"Tell me, Hyungjoo? Does this... change of appearance somehow involve presenting yourself as a different gender than the one you used to?" 

Hyejoo didn’t know how Taeyong found out, but he knew. Every single one of her hopes and plans crumbled in front of her eyes, now that she was so close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how is this going to turn out now? kekeke


	11. Chapter 11

Was there any use in trying to lie? 

Hyejoo took a last breath and prepared for the worst or the worst. 

“My name is Hyejoo.” It felt like déjà vu, letting her real voice talk and referring to herself with her real name. Taeyong leaned forward with his elbows on the table, his eyes fixed on her. 

“I used to be princess’ Chaewon body guard, but then we...” She stopped. There wasn’t any other way to say it, anyway, so she closed her eyes and said - “We fell in love for each other.” 

She made herself open her eyes to find Taeyong with a small smile. “Go on.” 

“Me and Chaewon were about to start a revolution against her father, but somehow he found out. I was accused of turning Chaewon against him and the kingdom, and was about to be convicted for High Treason. I had to choose between leaving and dying a gruesome death.” 

There was a pause. Hyejoo couldn’t bring herself to look at him. 

“So, not only did you hide your true name, you’re also a woman.” 

Hyejoo felt almost ashamed. “I am deeply, truly sorry, Your Majesty. I was afraid that someone would be sent to find me, so for my own security, I hid my true self. But I shouldn’t have lied to Your Majesty, especially after you were so kind to me.” Hyejoo stood up and bowed. “Please, forgive me.” 

“There, there, sit down. I’m not going to punish you or anything, don’t worry.” 

She looked up, gulped, and sat down. 

Taeyong sighed and leaned back on his chair once more. 

“It’s been some time since I've known you, and you still manage to surprise me.” He chuckled. Hyejoo had no idea what that meant. “Were you planning on telling me?” 

“I... Maybe? I honestly don’t know.” 

“Listen up.” His voice became serious all of a sudden. “It doesn’t matter who you are on the outside. It doesn’t matter if you’re a man or a woman. I know who you are, regardless if your name is Hyungjoo or Hyejoo.” 

She could only let her eyes open wide. 

“I understand why you chose to hide your identity, and I respect your decision. You’re still going to be Hyungjoo to the kingdom, but you can be Hyejoo to me.” He gave her a warm smile. 

“T-Thank you, Your Majesty. That... It means a lot.” 

“Let me ask you a question. Was this your plan since the beginning? Did you enter the competition as a way to reach Chaewon?” 

“No, Your Majesty. Like I said, I truly care for your purpose as the ruler of Shanliang and I found that I could be fitting to continue your work in the kingdom that took me in when no one else would. Of course I had in mind that it could bring me closer to her in a way, but I would never use it only as a means to fulfill my own end. Besides, when I got here, I could have never guessed that I would be faced with this opportunity.” 

“I know, your eyes don’t lie. What about that revolution? What were you planning on doing?” 

“We didn’t have much time for planning before we got caught, but we want to put an end to her father’s madness. He doesn’t care about his people. Commoners starve and live in misery and he only cares about expanding his kingdom, and having more slaves to satisfy his hunger for gold.” 

Taeyong sighed. “That’s really something to take care off, isn’t it? I admire your motivations. Even if you had to lie and live your life as someone else, you did it to fight for your purpose, harming no one in the process.” 

Both her cheeks and eyes became warmer. “Thank you.” 

“That is brave of you. You’re both women, but you’re willing to fight for each other, even if that’s seen as wrong. I do not see any way that your pursuit could be harmful to the kingdom, as you are officially a prince. I am sure you are aware that you will have to find some way to bring an heir to the world to come after you, am I right?” 

Hyejoo nodded, scratching the back of her head. Taeyong leaned forward. 

“A possible alliance with Xiwang is nothing but advantageous to us. If we play our cards right, there is in fact a chance that by joining forces with the princess, we can undermine her father's reign and bring peace to the people of Xiwang.” 

Hyejoo’s lower lip quivered. There were no words to describe how different Taeyong was from Chaewon's father. Taeyong was so accepting, so right, so fair, that after knowing Chaewon's father, Hyejoo wouldn’t think there could be such King. 

“You... You're willing to help the cause? Thank you s-so much, Your Majesty.” Hyejoo sobbed, bowing her head. 

“Of course, Hyejoo. I have never been particularly fond of the King's methods and his particular taste for war and violence myself. If there is an uprising growing inside the kingdom, we can stop him from making people miserable everyday and pillaging more realms." He rubbed his chin. "Listen carefully, Hyejoo. You cannot be naïve as to think the king will not recognize you. Even if you go as Hyungjoo, your scar will denounce you.” 

“It's very likely, yes. But I don't need to get his blessing to marry her. All I need is entrance to the castle as a prince, and then I only need to stay safe and lay low for long enough, so that I can do something from inside the walls. The king cannot openly murder a prince, so if he intends to do it, he's in for a challenge.” 

“This world needs more people like you, Hyejoo.” He smiled. “I’ll send a letter to Xiwang to arrange your meeting. You’ll depart in a week. Please stay safe. I don't have any intentions of losing another heir, now that I've found you.” 

♚♚♚

Hyejoo could barely sleep at night all throughout that week. She would be seeing Chaewon so soon she could cry just by thinking about it. 

Since she needed guards to accompany her, she could at least choose who she wanted to go with her. 

As she dressed her suit and tied her hair into her usual ponytail, she grew nervous. She hung her sword on her waist, and then grabbed Chaewon’s. Finally, she would fulfill her promise, and give it back to the real owner. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Everything’s ready. We leave when you want to,” Ten said. 

“Thank you. I’ll be there soon.” 

Hyejoo gathered all the things she needed and headed outside, where Ten, Jaehyun, and Lucas stood by the carriage. 

“Good to go, Your Highness?” Lucas teased, as he loved to do. 

“Yes, I am, my royal guard.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know I was promoted to your personal guard.” 

Hyejoo threw him a deadly glare. 

“Hyungjoo.” 

She looked back to Taeyong, who stepped down the stairs of the castle’s main gate. Hyejoo excused herself and walked to him. 

“Your Majesty.” 

“I just wanted to wish you a safe trip.” He rested his hand on her shoulder. “And good luck. I’ll expect you come back with good news.” 

“I will.” She reassured with a confident smile. 

Taeyong smiled back and wished them all the best. 

Hyejoo entered the carriage, followed by Lucas, while Ten and Jaehyun mounted their horses to the front of the carriage. In the back, two other guards in horses watched the backside, while two carriage drivers sat at the front. 

“Nervous?” Lucas asked. 

Hyejoo laughed. 

“There are no words to describe what I’m feeling now, Lucas. This is the moment that I’ve been waiting for, fighting for, since I left. You don’t imagine how much I miss her.” She fought back the tears. 

When she turned her head to look at him, she found him biting back a laugh. 

“What are you laughing about?” 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, the way you talk about her, you know.” 

“What about it?” 

“You can now be Shanliang’s prince, but deep down, you’re still a little girl in love with a princess.” 

“A little girl that has made you beg for mercy in duels several times!” Hyejoo whisper-yelled, hitting his shoulder. 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! I’ll stop teasing you,” He said, earning a satisfying smile from Hyejoo. “For now.” 

Lucas laughed, making Hyejoo hit him again and again, as he tried to defend himself. He could be a huge tease, but he always managed to put a smile on Hyejoo’s lips. 

♚♚♚

The trip would take about three days, with only a few stops to stretch their legs, eat, and switch drivers. Hyejoo was glad she took a couple books from Taeyong’s library, or else she would die of boredom and anticipation. 

The sun was rising in the third day, which meant they were nearly at their destination. Hyejoo looked outside the window, and she could already see the high towers of the castle. She gulped and felt her heart thump against her chest. 

Chaewon was there. Hyejoo felt so anxious she wanted to throw up. She closed her eyes and straightened herself, trying to get a hold on her mind and body, when a hand touched her shoulder. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun, who was in the carriage with her at that time, asked. 

“I... I am.” 

“I know you’re nervous, since it’s the first time you’re fulfilling your... princely duties. Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine.” 

Hyejoo thanked him with a smile. 

To get rid of the anxiety, Hyejoo decided to meditate for as long as possible. With so much training, she could already do it in any place and almost any occasion. 

“Hyungjoo, we’re almost there.” Jaehyun’s voice woke her. 

Hyejoo opened her eyes and looked outside. They were already on the road to the kingdom’s main gates. 

The carriage slowly came to a stop, and the door opened. Hyejoo took a deep breath and stepped outside, fixing her clothes. Lucas walked a bit behind her to the gate, where two guards stood. 

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Hyejoo greeted with a bow of her head, trying so hard to keep her knees steady. “I am Hyungjoo, prince of Shanliang, and I came to present myself as a contender for princess Chaewon's hand.” She handed a letter to the guard, so he could confirm the information. 

The guard stared at her. Did he know who she was? After a few seconds of hesitation, he accepted the letter, sharing a weird look with his colleague. He opened the letter and quickly read it. 

“Your Highness...” The guard said. “Princess Chaewon, she... she passed away two days ago. I’m terribly sorry.” 

“E-Excuse me?” Hyejoo must have heard it wrong. 

"The Princess had been quarantined for a long time inside the castle. She has fallen very badly ill, and as I heard, she finally succumbed just the other day. I’m sorry you came all the way here to learn about this.” 

If it wasn’t for Lucas, Hyejoo would have fallen to the ground. 

“No... this can’t be true...” Hyejoo mumbled, feeling the world around her spin. 

“Your Highness, is everything alright?” The guards approached her. 

“You're lying.” Hyejoo shot at the guards, making them stop on their tracks. 

“Your Highness, please, try to remain calm,” Lucas whispered, tightening his grip on her arms. 

“That story does not sound quite right. I don't believe you.” Hyejoo's breathing had become heavier, as she tried to convince herself that it was a story meant to cover up something bigger. 

“Your Highness, I’m truly sorry, but as you can imagine, it was sad news for all of the kingdom,” The guard said. 

“Lucas, don't you tell me you believe this bullshit.” Hyejoo turned to him, not minding the tears threatening to run down her eyes. “She isn’t dead, right? She couldn't be!” 

“Let’s go back to the carriage.” He apologized to the guards, lowered his head, and pulled Hyejoo with him. 

“No, Lucas. I am here to see the princess.” She resisted, trying to release herself from his grip, trying not to show how much her limbs were shaking. "What I think happened is that the King has already made some shady arrangement for some other prince to marry her and they're trying to shut us up and make us turn around without a word." 

"Your Highness." He held on her shoulders, his own eyes starting to tearing up. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do. I’m sorry. Let's just go. It's no good staying here.“ 

“No! I’ll only believe it if I see her grave!” She locked her jaw, her fierce eyes defying Lucas. 

Hyejoo pulled away and walked to the guards again, clenching her fists and raising her chin. 

“Take me to the graveyard,” She demanded. “If what you are saying is true, there will be a grave. I insist on seeing it, or else I will not leave.” 

The guards shared another look. 

“Very well, Your Highness. Come with me.” 

♚♚♚

Hyejoo knew perfectly where the graveyard was, and the way there seemed to be taking ages. Her logic made perfect sense, so, she knew she would get to the graveyard and see no grave with her name. Maybe she was walking into an ambush to capture her, since the guards recognized her for sure. Yeah, that was definitely the case. They'd known who she was. In which case, they'd been really stupid in allowing her into the kingdom anyway. No way they would manage an ambush on her. Not now that she was twice as strong as when she'd left. 

“Go ahead,” The guard said, stopping by the entrance. 

"I'll be right here." Lucas nodded, standing by next to Xiwang's guards. 

Hyejoo walked fast, looking around her. See, there’s nothing! Not a single... 

There was a tall grave, nearly drowned in flower arrangements. Her pace slowed down as she approached it. 

Chaewon, princess of Xiwang 

Hyejoo lost strength on her legs, falling to the ground, as tears fell on her clothes. 

It had been two days ago. Two days... 

“No...” 

If Hyejoo had arrived two days early, she could have saved her. 

“Chaewon... I’m here... I came back...” She sobbed, feeling her soul leave her body. “Look, it’s your sword!” Hyejoo unsheathed Chaewon’s sword. “I kept it with me all the time, I fought with it, and I brought it back to you, just like I promised you!” 

When Hyejoo looked ahead, and as she extended the sword forward, she noticed. 

The flower crown, laying on the ground, right underneath her name engraved on the stone. 

It was exactly like Hyejoo remembered it. Not a single petal fell from it. 

Chaewon was supposed to use it when they got married in their own unofficial, secret way. Hyejoo was supposed to see her in a long, white dress, with the flower crown she had made with so much love laying on her head. They were supposed to live together, forever, and happy. 

But instead it now laid on top of marble, a large rock that pressed the earth down on her limp, lifeless body, a carcass of the beauty she used to be. Who knew what she'd looked like when she parted. Had she really been ill? Had she been suffering? What had been her last words? The last person she saw? Did she think of her as she let out her last breath? 

Hyejoo's body started shaking uncontrollably, as she felt a sudden rage building up inside her. 

It was her father's fault. Whatever he did to her, was the cause of her death. 

Clenching her jaw, Hyejoo grabbed on the handle of Chaewon’s sword, and with the blade faced down, she buried it on the ground. 

“I’ll avenge you, Chaewon.” She then grabbed the flower crown. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry I was late, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you...” carefully, Hyejoo hung the flower crown on the handle of the sword. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise... I’m sorry... I’m-“ 

“Hye-Hyejoo?” Said a voice she recognized from behind her. 

Hyejoo looked back, wiping her widened eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the last one c:


	12. Chapter 12

Hyejoo darted upwards and pulled her into her embrace. 

“J-Jiwoo!” Hyejoo cried. 

“Oh my god Hyejoo, you’re... Here.” Jiwoo hugged her back. 

“C-Chaewon, she...” 

“Hyejoo, listen to me.” Jiwoo pulled away, looked around, and made sure the guards were out of sight before she continued. 

*** 

Chaewon had been locked in her room from the moment Hyejoo left and the guards got a hold of her. The only person who could authorize her to leave her room was her father. She was not to leave unless her father showed up on her door accompanied by a battalion of guards. Needless to say, she was guarded all 24 hours of the day by just as many armed guards. 

Two times a day, Jiwoo would visit her for fifteen minutes, to bring her meals and keep her company. If it wasn’t for her, Chaewon would have gone pathologically insane in an instant. 

She would ask Jiwoo to bring her books so she could occupy her time with something. Meditation was another way to spend time and maintain her mind at peace with her reality. 

But as time went by, she found it harder to focus on either of those activities. She stayed in Xiwang because she had wanted to, and needed to do something for the kingdom. But what could she do for her people when locked behind a door? 

Thinking about Hyejoo soon turned painful. She promised Chaewon she would come back, but what if she didn’t even survive? What if she was dead, and Chaewon was waiting for something that would never happen? 

Running away seemed like more of an option each passing day. When she went to look outside her window, she could only see herself jumping and letting her body hit the ground, ending all of her suffering in peace. But that wasn't who she was. Chaewon did not give up, and Chaewon did not break promises. She must have gone crazy. 

One night, her father called her for dinner. It was one of the rare occasions in which she was allowed to leave her room. Ironically, she would rather stay there forever than have to go out for that reason. 

Chaewon couldn’t look at him without remembering what he did to her, and what he would have done to Hyejoo. She hated him more than she had ever thought herself capable of. More than her beliefs usually allowed her to. 

That night, her father wore an unsettling smile while he told her he would start arranging meetings with princes to find her a marriage contender. 

She always knew that was going to happen, but after hearing it from him, she thought about her body hitting the ground once again. Why didn't it seem scary at all anymore? 

But the promise she and Hyejoo made to each other was still stronger, and whenever she felt like hitting the bottom, she would put the flower crown on her head. It kept the bad thoughts away, as if the flowers had magical powers. 

Somehow, Chaewon convinced herself she was strong and she could handle the first meeting with a prince, some man she had never seen in her life. Maybe she could look at it as an opportunity to finally do something about Xiwang. 

She entered the dining room and sat in front of the prince. He was perhaps older than her and conventionally handsome. 

The dinner was a nightmare. The prince was like a replica of her father – he had the exact same greed and bloodlust, the same sort of endless expansion plans. Chaewon forced herself to eat, but the conversation was making her throat so dry she couldn’t swallow the food. 

After eating, her father decided to leave them alone for a bit, so they could get to know each other better. Instantly, a knot replaced her stomach. But she forced herself to speak, smile, and laugh when he tried to make small talk with her. He told her she was the prettiest woman he had laid his eyes on, and a disgusting smile crept on his lips as he rested his hand on top of hers. Chaewon ended the meeting right there, saying she wasn’t feeling very well, and left the room with an apology. 

What in the world was he up to? All of them knew the meeting wasn't about her. It was about attaining the power of ruling over Xiwang in the future. A political arrangement, like all marriages. She was there as an accessory, her body and her very existence presented as some piece of meat, a bonus prize to a disgusting man with disgusting interests. 

As she left the room, she barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up. She ran back to her room after, hid under her blankets and cried herself to sleep. 

On the next day, she woke up feeling like a different person. 

“Jiwoo, I've been thinking. Anywhere is better than here,” She said in a mere whisper, so the guard outside wouldn’t hear. 

Jiwoo’s eyes widened when she read her expression. 

“What are you talking about? You're...?" Jiwoo didn't even dare say the word out loud, even though both of them knew what she meant. "What about... your promises? And how exactly do you think you can do it?” 

“She can be dead by now and I won’t know, Jiwoo! I can’t take part in what's about to happen to me! I don't even have a say in it.” Chaewon cried. “Please, help me. I'll take care of the rest myself.” 

On the next day, Jiwoo went to the kitchens earlier than the usual, to make sure only one person was there at that hour. She stepped inside and there she was, baking fresh bread. She smiled at the sight of Jiwoo. 

“It’s nice to see you so early.” 

Jiwoo approached her, looking around. When she was sure they were alone, Jiwoo closed the distance between their bodies and kissed her lips for a couple seconds. 

“Sooyoung, I need you to do something for me." 

The cook raised an eyebrow at her and flashed her a smirk, sliding her hand behind Jiwoo's waist. 

"Not that kind! I'm serious here!" Jiwoo glared at her, slapping her hand away. In the same second, Sooyoung’s face matched the seriousness of Jiwoo's. 

A few hours later, Jiwoo brought Chaewon a special lunch. 

“There’s a small knife and a hair pin inside your bread. Grab the extra food Sooyoung sent you, unlock the door and ambush them,” Jiwoo whispered. 

“Thank you, Jiwoo. I'll come back. Until then, please be safe. I know my father's going to suspect of you, but you have to be strong. He doesn't have any proof.” 

Jiwoo stared deeply into Chaewon’s eyes and hugged her close. 

“You too, be safe. I’ll be waiting for you, Chaewon.” Jiwoo tried not to cry. 

“Keep this.” Chaewon handed Jiwoo the flower crown. “Keep it until I come back.” 

“I will.” 

After another hug, Jiwoo left, praying everything would go well. 

Chaewon grabbed whatever she needed and prepared herself. The early hours of the morning were the best possible time to leave. It was near the end of the guards' night shift and they were usually drowsy and unaware. Fools. 

Using the hair pin, Chaewon unlocked her door and opened it carefully, knowing that was sure to catch the guards' attention. She swiftly hid to the side of the door, with her back pressed against the wall. As she predicted, they kicked the door open. When she saw the first foot, she made the move. The back of her knife hit one head, and a body fell to the ground, unconscious. Before the other could realize what was happening, he was next. 

Hiding her head with the hoodie of her cape, Chaewon moved like a shadow, silent and invisible, through the corridors of the castle. 

At that time, she wished she had her sword. She walked towards the right wing, stepping outside and quickly hiding, as two guards walked in her direction. She held her breath and resumed her run when they were out of sight. Gladly, there were no training sessions at that hour, so she could easily get a sword from the armory. 

As she ran down the road towards the stable, she heard someone yelling at her to stop, coming from behind. Without looking back, she sprinted, mounted a horse and headed towards freedom. 

*** 

Hyejoo would have fallen to the ground if Jiwoo wasn't there to hold her. She cried even more, but now, it felt like everything in the world made sense again. 

“The King was so embarrassed she managed to run away he preferred to tell the whole kingdom she died of illness, and even put this stupid grave together. She’s out there looking for you, Hyejoo. She can’t be too far. Please, go and find her.” Jiwoo begged. 

Hyejoo regained her forces and cleaned her eyes once more. 

“Jiwoo, I came back as a prince to marry her,” She said, earning a wide eyed look. “It’s a long story, but I became the prince of Shanliang. I can marry Chaewon now, by law. I’ll find her, take her to Shanliang and prepare a revolution, King Taeyong will support us, and even help us. Talk to Jungeun, Jinsol, and Haseul from the army, and with Yerim and Yeojin from the guard. Tell them to prepare an army to fight within two weeks. I assure you they are to be trusted if you manage to talk to them alone. I’ll be back as soon as I can, and we’ll put an end to this, once and for all.” 

Hyejoo grabbed the flower crown and turned to Jiwoo. 

“And keep this until we come back. I want Chaewon to wear it at our wedding.” 

Jiwoo smiled. 

“Stay safe, and I’ll be waiting for you both to come home.” 

Hyejoo smiled back and removed Chaewon’s sword from the ground before dashing back to the carriage. 

“Hyejoo-” Lucas said as soon as she returned. 

“I called their bullshit. I was right, Lucas. No time to explain. Return to Shanliang and tell King Taeyong that Princess Chaewon is alive. I'll be back with her as soon as I find her,” Hyejoo talked fast and low, as she took one of the horses from the carriage and mounted it herself. 

Lucas only nodded as he watched her take off into the distance. 

♚♚♚

What would Chaewon do after running away? If she was looking for Hyejoo, would she ask about her around other kingdoms? 

At least, that was what she would do. Just like when she ran away, she stopped at every kingdom, but now, she wasn’t a refugee from Xiwang. She was Shanliang’s prince. Guards would tell her to stop by and rest, but she was always straight to the point: 

"I'm looking for some information about a few refugees. Did your kingdom happen to take in any recently?" 

It wasn't as if she could go around asking for a dead princess and not raise attention, but this did the trick. She had her methods of getting information, whether they gave it to her willingly or not. But no refugees she found out about even resembled her. 

The night was about to settle. Her horse seemed to be getting tired. Even though Hyejoo wanted to keep looking for her, it wasn’t wise to do so if her horse couldn’t keep up. 

So, she stopped by a river to drink some water and let her horse do the same. Hyejoo sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree, and looked up at the sky for a couple seconds before closing her eyes. 

She dozed off, opening her eyes without knowing how much time went by. The sky was pitch dark, with the starts and the moon shining brightly. Her horse laid down. Hyejoo stood up and approached him, petting his neck. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re tired, but I need to find Chaewon,” She whispered. 

The morning arrived as Hyejoo reached another kingdom. She approached the guards and asked the same question. 

“We have not taken in any refugees in over a year, Your Highness. But some guards from Xiwang stopped by not long ago and asked the same question. Perhaps that is helpful to you.” The guard explained. 

“Guards... from Xiwang?” Hyejoo repeated. 

Hyejoo knew some of her colleagues from the guard were sent on expeditions to track down refugees, but she also knew they happened every six months and the last one had been shortly before she left. It didn't add up. 

“Yes. Then they just followed their way.” 

”Which way did they go?” 

The guard pointed at the road following south. 

“Thank you for your help, sir.” Hyejoo bowed, and not wasting another second, resumed her way. 

Chaewon was being chased. Hyejoo couldn’t be late again. She needed to find her, and fast. 

♚♚♚

The further she went, the further she was from finding her. At least that was what Hyejoo felt like... until she saw what she did. 

Three men sitting under a tree, wearing the same uniform she used to wear when she was a guard. Three horses stood close, drinking water. Hyejoo got off her horse and approached, taking care not to be seen or heard, until she could make out what they were talking about. 

“She knocked all three of us out on her own! It's useless, we lost her.” 

“Shut your mouth!” The guard smacked the other's head. “We may have lost her for now, but she can’t run forever. Don’t forget the reward for bringing her back. Can you imagine all that gold... ours?” 

“She can't be far, anyway. Don't forget that she was hurt,” The third voice spoke. 

Hurt?! 

“We're getting our hands on her, alright. And she'll get what she deserves for humiliating us like that. Little princess decided to play hide and seek...” He spat. 

Hyejoo used all of her restraint not to jump at their necks. She couldn’t afford to have her plans found out, so she controlled her raging mind and backed away. Not to mention Chaewon was hurt, and she was probably going to have a hard time keeping up her pace and her head start. 

The sun was setting down. Hyejoo reached yet another kingdom and approached the guards at the entrance, and at Hyejoo’s usual question, the guards looked at each other, frowning. 

“N-No, no outsiders came through these doors lately.” 

“Did some Xiwang guards stop here asking the same question?” Hyejoo added. 

“Xiwang guards? No, no. No one from Xiwang stopped here, Your Highness. No refugees or guards.” 

“T-That’s right.” The other guard agreed, nodding his head. 

Hyejoo looked at the both of them alternately. Their bodies had stiffened and their eyes couldn’t properly focus on Hyejoo. 

“I see. Thank you anyway, sir.” 

Hyejoo couldn't tell if she'd just made them nervous or if they were lying, but at this point, she couldn't afford to trust anyone. 

She knew exactly where she was. Not too long ago, Hyejoo had waited for those thirty seconds when the guards changed their post after a drink, then found refuge with Vivi, the nicest old lady she'd ever come to meet. That woman had the eye of a hawk, and with her house being so close to the gates, she was bound to know something. 

Hyejoo pretended to turn around and leave, then silently kept her watch until the switch. She took off on a run when the entrance was unguarded, straight to the small house with the farm. 

Hyejoo knocked on the door and it opened after a few seconds. Vivi looked up at her. 

“H-Hyungjoo?” 

“Vivi! You know who I am.” She smiled. 

“Your scar is unforgettable, my dear. You seem to be doing quite a lot better than the last time I saw you." She eyed her from head to toe, holding her spectacles. "Say, what brings you here?” 

“I am looking for Princess Chaewon.” 

"Princess Chaewon? From Xiwang?" Vivi frowned. "I heard the poor soul died from illness. So young she was... May her soul be held safe." 

"She isn't, Vivi. I know for sure." 

Vivi’s lips turned a straight line. 

"What makes you so sure, dear?" 

"Her handmaiden informed me and urged me to find her." 

Vivi studied her face for a while, then stepped aside. 

“Come in.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much, Vivi.” Hyejoo exhaled. She was right – Vivi did know something. Now, she could only hope it was good news. 

Vivi sat down on the couch and told Hyejoo to do the same. 

“Before I tell you what I know, I wish to hear your story first.” Vivi asked. 

Hyejoo nodded. It was only fair. Hyejoo told everything to her without any interruption. 

"You mentioned you had to present yourself as a man to hide your identity. Tell me, child. What did you use to call yourself?" 

"Son Hyejoo, personal guard to the princess." 

When she said those words, Vivi sighed, taking her hand to her chest. 

“God bless your soul, my daughter. Princess Chaewon... she’s hurt.” 

“W-Where is she?!” 

“Here.” 

Hyejoo had come here expecting to know her whereabouts, or possibly bad news. But this totally caught her off guard. She laughed in relief as she hid her face in her palms, warm tears running down her cheeks. 

“She’s asleep now, but please, go see her. You haven’t seen her in a long time, right?” 

Hyejoo nodded, her chest jumping from the hard sobs. Vivi smiled and rested her hand on her shoulders. 

“Come with me.” 

One door was now everything that separated them. Hyejoo stood, her hand in the handle. She wanted to see her so desperately, but she was also afraid that, as soon as she opened the door, it was all a dream and she would wake up. Or that she was seriously hurt. She closed her eyes and with her trembling hand, opened the door. 

An angel laid down on the bed, sleeping peacefully, covered in warm blankets. Hyejoo thought for a second her chest would burst as she closed the door and approached the bed. 

Her knees gave in as she caressed Chaewon’s cheek with the back of her hand. 

Chaewon was skinnier and paler, but she was still Chaewon. Hyejoo tried to control her sobs and sniffles not to wake her up, but the emotions on her heart were too strong. 

She had not been late this time. 

“I'm here, Chaewon. I found you,” Hyejoo muttered, observing her closely. 

How much she missed her, her beautiful face, her presence. Hyejoo had never felt so relieved, so relaxed. The world made sense again. 

Hyejoo hadn’t realized how exhausted she was until she finally was able to breathe again. Her face buried on her arms, and as soon as her eyes closed, she fell asleep. 

“H-Hyejoo...?” A voice from heavens called her name. 

Hyejoo opened her eyes and raised her head. 

How much time went by since the last time she looked at Chaewon’s eyes. 

“Chaewon...” 

It seemed like they had so much to say, yet they couldn’t say anything at all. Chaewon’s eyes widened and her brows knitted together as her lower lip started to tremble. 

“I'm so glad you're-" Hyejoo started and was cut by Chaewon’s arms around her shoulders and her face in her neck. 

Hyejoo wrapped Chaewon with her arms, hugging her tightly, letting her cry how much she wanted. 

"Wait, Vivi said you were hurt." Hyejoo pulled her away, examining her body. "What happened? 

"It's nothing." Chaewon said, pulling down her sheets to reveal the bandage on her left thigh. "Just a cut from a fight I got into with your old buddies. Vivi said it will heal soon if I just rest. It just hurts a bit to walk right now." 

"Thank goodness, I thought it could be so much worse--" 

"I'm fine, Hyejoo, that's the last thing that matters right now." Chaewon smiled. “How did you know I was here?” 

“I didn't. I was here in Vivi's house when I was on the road, too, and I thought she might be able to help me... I never thought you'd actually be here. I’ve been looking for you since I went to Xiwang and they told me you were dead.” Hyejoo explained. 

"You went to Xiwang?!" Chaewon gasped. "And came out alive?! How?" 

"It's... a really long story. But yes, I'm here, am I not?" Hyejoo chuckled. 

Chaewon pulled away and cupped Hyejoo’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss her lips. 

“Hyejoo, tell me, when you went to Xiwang... did you see Jiwoo?” 

"She's alright and out of danger. Jiwoo was the one who found me and told me you were alive. If it wasn't for her, I might have given up. You can't imagine what it felt like to think I might have lost you forever..." Hyejoo looked down 

"Oh goodness, I'm so glad." Chaewon sighed heavily. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me." 

The look on her face became serious and stern. 

"Hyejoo, listen to me. We need to do something. We can't let the people in Xiwang in suffering while we go off and live our happy lives in hiding." 

"I know, Chaewon. We’re going to Shanliang now. The King supports our cause, and he is willing to participate in a revolution against Xiwang. It's time. It's going to happen.” 

Chaewon widened her eyes. 

“Wait, Shanliang? Why Shanliang? How do you know the King supports us? Hyejoo, you know we can't go around blindly trusting anyone. Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes. A lot has happened since I left, Chaewon. I'm Hyejoo only for you now. Now, I am Hyungjoo, prince of Shanliang," Hyejoo said, her chest inflated with pride. 

"P-Prince?" Chaewon cocked an eyebrow. "How..." 

"I'll explain on the way. That doesn't matter now. What matters is that I was sent on my first official duty as a prince and there's no way I'm going back to Shanliang without completing it. So here it goes." 

"What are you talking about?" Chaewon observed as she watched Hyejoo stand on one knee. 

Hyejoo took Chaewon's sword from her belt and laid it out in her hands for Chaewon to see. 

"I, Prince Hyungjoo, heir to the throne of Shanliang, officially and with the blessing of His Majesty, King Taeyong, request the hand of Princess Chaewon of Xiwang, to rightfully wed and to cherish, for the rest of my life." 

Hyejoo thought about this moment too many times for her to keep count. And among the many ways she thought it would happen, never had she imagined it would be so natural, so right. As Chaewon took her sword, set it aside, and launched herself to her arms, Hyejoo knew whatever was to come their way could never overrule what they had vowed to share for the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, this was the last chapter, and as promised, everything that happened with Chaewon and a happy ending. Sorry if I scared you with the previous chapter keke c': 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, and look forward to my next one. It will be a 2jin story! I will start posting it next week ^-^ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story! <3


End file.
